The Alternative
by R-Chan Aka Rwar-Chan XD
Summary: Its been mentionned on more than one occassion that they were fated to meet. But what if Rikuou hadn't found Kazahaya on that cold christmas eve...?
1. Chapter 1

This is actually still going as I'm currently writing the last part XD So far 3/4 is done. Its basically AU which allows much more room for sap and stuff so...Rikuou/Kazahaya and so on. Thechapters actuallyget longer as it goes on... so don't let the shortness of the first part put you off in any way.Oh, and its named after an episode of the X anime XD; Don't really have much else to say... um... enjoy!

* * *

Snowing... 

_Ah... Its so cold..._

All those people...

_So many people..._

Walking by...

_I'm shivering... I must be..._

Cold...

_So cold..._

And this was it...

_No... I can't..._

It was all over...

_I won't... No way... I won't... I can't..._

The young boy, laying in the snow... Trembling...

This was it...

_No... I can't..._

He was going to...

_Die..._

He sucked in his breath, faintly remembering her voice... The sorrow...

_I won't die...!_

Summoning all his strength, he forced his eyes open blindly, weakly pushing his hands into the icy cold white snow... trying to get up...

_I WON'T DIE..._

...Before collapsing... Frozen... Everything was darkening now...

_Black…_

-

"Nnn..." Green eyes opened hazily, quivering... weakly focusing on a ceiling... the creamish plaster peeling away...

_Where am I...?_

"Ah! Hey, He's woken up..." came a young girl's voice...

_Who...?_

More voices... Footsteps...

"Hey, are you alright...?"

"H...huh..." The young boy flinched slightly as he pushed himself up onto his elbows, looking about himself in a state of half-conscious confusion. People...? A group of five... two girls and three boys... They couldn't have been any older than he was... 18 at the most... They were crowding him, watching in interest...

One of the boys smiled, dark blue eyes narrowing "I think he's still asleep... He's got a sort of deadness to him..."

"Hey, leave him alone!" Another of the boys, dark haired, piped up, "He's probably got pneumonia or something..! Being in the snow for so long..."

"Yeah! He nearly died out there!"

"Ne..." a girl of about 15 sat on the bed beside the young boy, smiling kindly with gentle brown eyes "How do you feel...?"

"... Okay..."

"It was lucky we found you..." She beamed, "My name's Minamura Hanako... What's yours?"

"Kazahaya... Kudou Kazahaya..."

"Kudou-kun, ne..." Another girl, long black hair tied back loosely, grinned as she collapsed on the end of the bed"I'm Kanna. Just Kanna..."

Kazahaya's eyes went out of focus... everything blurring... everyone talking... Introducing themselves...

Who were these people...? Where was he...?

_Alive..._

That was all that was important... Right...? They had saved him... He was grateful...

But this just didn't feel right...

He glanced weakly at his surroundings...

The dimly lit room... It wasn't very big... The window to his left, across the room had been boarded up...

The walls were the same creamish colour as the ceiling... the plaster peeling... all around him...

He was in a bed... The grey covers torn... ragged... The futon hard... lumpy...

Why was he here...?

Why did he feel like he should be somewhere...

_...Somewhere else…_

"Kudou..." An older boy... maybe 18 in age... he spoke slowly in a low voice.

Kazahaya's throat hurt... It was dry... So dry... "Yeah...?" He managed.

"What's your gift?"

"What?"

The older boy's glare intensified, "I asked, 'What's your gift'...?"

_Gift..._

His annoying gift...

"I..." He closed his eyes, rubbing his throat as he strained to speak, "I... get visions..."

Kanna gasped "Ah, you have pre-cognition!"

"N-no... I mean..." the lighter haired boy tilted his head, "I... Touch an object or something... And I get a vision... of the past..."

"Post-cognition..." The older boy crossed his arms, "That's unusual... Well... compared to the rest of us..."

"What...?"

"We all have gifts too..." Hanako smiled as she got to her feet, walking over to a small primus stove , a kettle boiling over it.

_Gift..._

Kazahaya's eyes closed again as he remembered... Her voice...

_"Ne... Kazahaya... Around you... are only people like you..."_

"People... like me..." He murmured quietly.

Only...

_People like me..._

-

These people... The five that had saved him... They were all either abandoned or run-aways... 'gifted'... There was the oldest, Kazuo... Then Kanna and her younger brother, Jun... then Ran... and the youngest, Hanako...

They had found him half frozen in the snow, out in the town square as they fled...

Fled... after stealing food from a grocery.

They stayed here... In this abandoned, almost derelict building...

Hiding from the authorities...

Kazahaya had come to Tokyo in the hope of finding work: a job so he could make some money, a living for himself so he could get his own place.

_... To live alone..._

But now, all that was irrelevant. He had these people... This 'family' had taken him in... This was home now...

And as for a job...

-

"Wh-What?" Kazahaya's amber green eyes widened in shock.

Kazuo sighed, handing him a cup of tea, "Only sometimes..."

"But... what do you mean?" The lighter haired boy asked quickly "what kind of work? Does it pay well?"

"No..." Jun huffed, "That's why we have to steal sometimes..."

"I can't steal...!" Kazahaya said desperately.

Kanna fell back on her cushion, "Kudou-kun! You're going to have to get used to it...! If you want to eat..."

The lighter haired boy looked down sadly. He hadn't wanted things to end up like this... He was supposed to get a real job... This guy, 'Amano'... He offered these gifted youths small jobs... In return he gave them basic pay... just enough to buy food, water... he still wasn't too sure on the details... But apparently he was like an adopted father to these guys... Yet...

_This all seems so shady…_

What was this 'work'...? Did it have something to do with their 'gifts'...? It was all so strange... It all seemed wrong... he felt wrong... All of this... being there... talking to these people... the idea of stealing... He didn't want to break the law like this, but what else was there...? He was helpless. This is all...

_...All I can do..._

He had to...

_To live..._

-

"Rikuou, you have half an hour..." Kakei beamed from by the till.

"Okay..."

Saiga emerged from the back of the shop, "Hm? What's wrong with you?"

Rikuou glared with dark green eyes before turning away, untying his apron. "Nothing."

"You have been acting very... how to say... _melancholy_ as of late... more than usual..." the shop's owner tilted his head in concern, smiling sadly, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"It feels like...Something's missing..."

"Oh?" the man in shades smirked.

Kakei looked pensive.

Something...

Yes... something...

_That boy..._

His eyes narrowed as he watched Rikuou walk silently to the staff room...

"Something's missing, huh..." he said quietly, curling his fingers under his chin thoughtfully.

"That boy...?" Saiga asked, moving to put his arms around him.

"Yes... He... He should have been here by now... Its strange..." Kakei looked worried, "He should have been here a while ago... Something's wrong..."

_Something..._

-

Two weeks had passed since Kazahaya had become part of the 'family'...

And only two jobs had come up...This 'Amano' guy... He was somewhat mysterious... He had never seen him, but he had heard him on the phone...

_Such a deep voice... dark..._

The 'work' itself was just as mysterious. For the first job, Kazahaya had been told to just go and stand by a fountain in the shopping centre. A young girl with short blonde hair, dressed in a white suit was supposed to walk by at just gone mid-day. He was to follow her to the train station for one of the rush-hour trains, standing next to her... close enough to touch... and he was to use his 'gift' to find, from her memories, where she lived...

Of course, he had complied.

_No questions._

The pay really was as bad as the others had made out. There were now six of them to feed, so the pay of one, for one job, was supposed to pay for bread and water for six... fuel... fruit... many basics seemed like a luxury... So stealing was common place to them...

They had tried to teach him. But it would seem he wasn't so capable of being discrete. On both attempts he had failed miserably, the others having to help him by distracting the shop's owner as he fled...

He had figured... maybe it came with practice...

_But it doesn't feel right..._

All of it...

_I should be..._

It just felt like he belonged...

_Somewhere else..._

-

It had started to snow again.

Kazahaya closed his eyes tiredly, walking into his room. There didn't seem to be anyone around today.

A job had come up, and this time it was Hanako and Kazuo who'd been asked to do it... He had only been asked to do one job so far... only 4 had come up since he had gotten there... Yet why did he get the feeling this 'Amano' guy didn't like him? It was the tone he used... on the phone, he always sounded so rough and superior... But when the others spoke of him, they sounded in awe of him, no matter how low the pay. He felt like the only one who felt like they were being taken advantage of... And what was so wonderful about that? Had they ever even met this guy? From his voice, he pictured him as being quite old, cruel looking with dark eyes... But once Hanako had said hearing his voice was like being a child again... so happy and secure...

He sighed warily, raking back his hair. What was he doing there?

-

"Kudou-kun! Dinner's ready..." came Kanna's ever up-beat voice.

A meal... finally... It had been days now since he had had a meal...

_So hungry..._

He collapsed beside Kazuo, a bowl of soup in one hand and a small slice of bread in the other.

"Ah, just when I thought soup couldn't get any thinner..." the older boy murmured irritably, taking another sip.

"Kazuo!" Kanna pouted in reprimand, "Hanako does a wonderful job!"

"Yeah, the soup's great..."

Kazahaya sipped from the spoon uncertainly as the others continued to talk around him, green eyes shifting from speaker to speaker. They all seemed so close... like a real family... But was he really part of it? He smiled shyly, eventually speaking up, "So, how was the job today...?"

Silence.

Everyone had suddenly gone quiet, a few uncomfortable looks being exchanged.

The lighter haired boy blinked nervously.

_What...?_

"We..." Hanako eventually spoke up, "We're not supposed to talk about them..."

"Huh? Why...?"

"Amano-san said we weren't to discuss them. Its as simple as that." Kazuo closed his eyes, continuing to sip grudgingly at the watery soup.

Weren't... supposed to...?

_Why?_

What was going on?

"Um... but why?" the lighter haired boy pressed on, cautious.

"We could get into trouble, Kudou..." One of the boys, Ran, said quietly.

"But..."

"Ah, so what should we all do tomorrow..." Hanako asked quickly, smiling sweetly.

"I was going to the library..."

"Like you ever read..."

"You just want to see the girl who works there, Kazuo-chan..."

"Shut up, Kanna"

_But..._

Kazahaya blinked as the conversation returned to normal. What was that all about? What trouble? Was that Amano guy dangerous or something?

_Just a voice on a phone..._

Huh... what could he do...?

He glanced at the still silent Ran. What was wrong? He still seemed... shaken somehow... But...

_WHY?_

Dammit, these people just weren't right... It was like they were living in a dream world or something... They weren't right... and... He didn't feel right being with them... What was going on...? Why did he feel like he should be somewhere else...? With someone else... It was all just...

So strange...

-

Rikuou sighed, collapsing on his bed...

Things just weren't feeling right as of late... It wasn't like anything had changed... It was exactly the same as a month ago...Yet...

It was weird. He hadn't been opposed to living alone so far... He was still searching for Tsukiko... But... Why did he feel like he was missing something... and it wasn't her...?

His dark eyes narrowed, glancing across the room at the other bed...

_Empty..._

Why had there been two beds...?

Surely if it was meant to be just him...

But then...

Was there supposed to be someone else...?

Kakei seemed to be hiding something... He always knew these things... Seeing them... But he hadn't said anything... It felt like there was supposed to be someone else...

Someone...

Yes... That was it... He needed someone...

Someone…

…_to protect…_

_-_

It was cloudy that day, the grey sky hanging high above the city...

Kazahaya sighed, stood outside the shop. He had been told to, as his previous attempts at this sort of thing had hardly been successful. Everyone else was inside, busy 'securing' provisions.

He had been waiting for sometime now, and his mind was starting to wonder again... He was happy at having a 'family'... these people had been so kind, taking him in... saving him that night... And it was nice to have other people of the same age around him. Back in the country it had only been him... and her... It felt strange now to be with so many others like him... But he couldn't help but feel, even if they treated him with patience... tolerant of his faults, his flaws... He didn't feel like one of _them_... Perhaps it was just that he hadn't quite settled in yet... The others had been together for so long now, so maybe it was only natural that he felt out of place... It was a possibility, but... He knew the real problem was simply...

He just didn't fit in...

His amber green eyes closed tiredly, giving another wary sigh before slowly walking away. They would probably be sometime... He would just go for a short walk...

-

Down the road at the grocery market, Rikuou was warily picking out the vegetables he was going to need for dinner that night.

The sky matched his mood. He still couldn't take his mind off what he had been thinking... It was true he was alone, but was he so certain he needed someone? Of course not... He was fine... Yet... there was still the burning desire... deep within him...

_Someone..._

He just couldn't understand... these feelings... they made no sense.

He sighed, walking away from the stall he had been looking at with his purchase in hand. This was stupid. Like he was just going to find someone laying in the street...

Across the road, Kazahaya continued on his short walk, hands pushed moodily into the pockets of his jeans. Why couldn't he just live alone...? He had to... That was the whole point of him even earning any money... and surely it would have been better than not fitting in somewhere... an unwanted guest... But... to fit in... Did he want to be accepted...? Maybe... he wasn't trying hard enough... that must have been it... He was just going to have to try harder... He needed them now...

Now...more than ever...

_I..._

Rikuou closed his eyes, melancholy.

_I want..._

The lighter haired boy tilted his head skywards...

_...to belong..._

Rikuou bowed his head towards the pavement...

_...someone to protect_...

"Huh..." Kazahaya blinked, tilting his head. He had seen someone... just a glance but... Him... That guy across the road... He was tall, dark haired...

Rikuou felt someone's gaze... Someone's eyes... turning to find the other boy... light haired... fair skinned...

Both halted, a gasp escaping their lips.

Two pairs of green eyes widened...

Suddenly the street was empty... empty... or so it seemed... save for the two of them... so silent...

And then time...

_Frozen..._

Kazahaya's amber green eyes quivered as he stared hard the other boy, holding the gaze as if in a trance...

Who... who was that guy...?

_That guy..._

He was sure he knew him...

...The distance between them suddenly seemed so short...like he was at arms reach...

_So... close..._

His heart was pounding... He could hear it...

Rikuou felt his lungs tighten...

Why was he feeling so paralysed...? Their eyes had locked, unable to look away...

But... he seemed so familiar... One to the other...

Why did it feel like they already knew each other so well...? Like they had seen each other somewhere before?

The questions... So many questions all at once... but... but...

Above all else... Burning...Burning...

_Who are you...?_

"Kudou!"

Kazahaya gasped, the noise of the busy street suddenly filling his head, time moving once again.

Kanna ran up to him, hooking his arm with her own.

"Ne, ne...! Where did you go Kudou" She asked brightly"We came back out but you had gone! You had us worried..."

"Ah... I'm sorry..." The lighter haired boy murmured, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as his eyes shifted, glancing briefly across the road to find the other boy had gone.

His eyes misted over, hazy...

Who... Who was he...?

_That guy..._

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

_That guy..._

Kazahaya stared up hazily through the dark. He couldn't sleep... Everything from earlier was still swirling around in his head, and he just couldn't shake it away... That guy... who was he? Why did he feel so familiar...? It was confusing... But at the same time...

_I wish I could've spoken to him..._

Why...? Why was he feeling like this...?

He could still see him so clearly... But above all else, he remembered his eyes... Such intense, dark green eyes...

_Watching me..._

Slowly he let out a long sigh, turning onto his side and curling up... It was impossible to even try to sleep when his mind was so mixed up... Stupid... He had only just seen him and already he felt as if he was becoming obsessed... After all, he _was_ just a stranger... some guy he had caught a glimpse of... He didn't even know his name... Dammit... what was wrong with him? He was guy... a _guy_... There was no way... No way...

_...Am I... _

He couldn't have been...

_...Attracted to him...?_

He had certainly seemed handsome enough... But cold... There was something very cold about him... in his eyes... Yet the way he looked at him... it was like... he _knew_ him...

Kazahaya curled up further, fingers tightening around the sheets. He had to put him out of his mind. Whoever he was... Maybe he would see him again, but until then he had to forget about it... stop thinking about it...

...and sleep...

-

"Good morning, Kudou-kun!" came Kanna's cheerful voice.

"Good morning…"

Kanna blinked, observing the boy's somewhat distracted expression, "Huh...? what's wrong with you...?"

"Oh, uh... its nothing…"

"Really? You look kinda out of it today…"

Kazahaya forced a smile, shaking his head, "Really, I'm okay... just a little tired…"

"Here you go Kudou…" Hanako smiled sweetly as she handed him a small plate with a single slice of toast laid upon it.

"Thank you…"

"Well…" Kanna went to sit down, "You should go to bed earlier…"

"Ah, un…" The lighter haired boy nodded, absent mindedly starting to eat.

Was he so obviously distracted...? It was no good trying to ignore his thoughts. No matter how much he tried to think of something else, his mind just went wandering back to _him_...

"Kudou." Kazuo said sharply.

"Uh, yeah...?" Kazahaya blinked, suddenly snapping back to reality.

The other boy sat across the way, watching him with a somewhat harsh expression. "You seem quite happy to eat our food...but you don't actually seem to be putting much effort into _acquiring_ it…" he closed his eyes, tone remaining icy, "...I think its about time you start pulling your weight around here."

"Huh...?"

"Ano ne, Kudou…" Jun sighed, a little more light hearted than Kazuo, "We just think that... you've been staying with us for so long now that maybe you should actually _try_ to learn how to... well... 'secure provisions'…"

"Yeah, they have a point Kudou-kun…" Kanna said with an unusually severe look.

Kazahaya looked stung by the sudden remarks. "wh...what do you mean, '_try_'...? I _have_ been trying...! I tried so hard to learn, but I just couldn't do it...!" he said in a hurt confusion, "And its not like I'm doing nothing...! I take the work that Amano-san gives me, don't I...?"

The others exchanged glances. They seemed doubtful.

_Just what the hell is going on here...?_

The lighter haired boy looked about desperately for support, turning to the kindly Hanako in hope of a word or two in his defence... but she just bowed her head sadly, eating her breakfast in silence.

"Minamura-chan…" he said quietly, almost expectantly.

"I'm sorry... Kudou…" the young girl said softly, "But I think... maybe if you could try even just a little harder…"

Kazahaya's eyes widened ever so slightly in surprise, "But I!"

"Kudou... Its not fair on us…" Ran said eventually, hesitantly.

"He's right." Kazuo spoke again, satisfied that everyone had voiced themselves on the issue, "Kudou, we don't understand why _we_ should provide for _you_ when you're unwilling to do the same for us…"

"I…"

"Until you can provide, even if its just for yourself…" the older boy stood, walking away, "We will not be sharing any of our resources…"

_But..._

Kazahaya stared at him in shock, eyes quivering from the sheer confusion of it all...

_But why...?_

The others ate on in silence, avoiding eye contact...

_Why are you all... being like this...?_

"Why...?" he whispered.

-

"What?" Rikuou blinked, irritated.

"Now, now Rikuou…" Kakei smiled kindly, "All I asked was if you were feeling okay…"

"Huh…"

"You just seem a little... distracted today…" the shop's owner beamed, tilting his head, "...like you're thinking of someone…"

"Don't be stupid…" the darker haired boy glowered, arms crossed.

"Well, just make sure you look after yourself…"

Rikuou closed his eyes as Kakei walked away, eventually proceeding to then get back to stock checking.

It was stupid. Thinking of someone who he had only seen, just for a moment... and he didn't even know his name... It was ridiculous that he couldn't put a total stranger out of his head... Yet...

It was like... he had already known him... It was strange... The logical part of his mind screamed at him to just forget it... forget him... but then a part of him refused...

It was almost as if... he wanted to see him again...

-

Kazahaya walked onwards down the street with a melancholy look fixed firmly upon his face. Why was everyone acting like this...? They _knew_ he had tried. They had watched him continuously, desperately attempt it... He just... wanted to fit in... Now they were pushing him out because he was no good at stealing...? It just didn't seem fair... He really... had tried so hard...

_I can't stand this_...

He needed food. Some work had to come up soon or he'd be done for... unless...

He glanced warily across the road at the convenience store the others usually took from, eyes sharpening in determination.

_I... haven't got a choice..._

-

The store's owner blinked, observing the lighter haired boy suspiciously. The store had always seemed to be an easy target for these homeless looking kids, and he had had enough of it. He and the second owner, who stood nearby watching Kazahaya just as coldly, managed to catch just about all of them who so much as took a step towards the door without having paid for a product in hand... But then... There was one group who always managed to evade them... every time... The store, as far as he was concerned, was not going to make anymore loss...

Unfortunately for Kazahaya, he looked familiar.

_Ah... How the hell am I supposed to steal anything with those guys watching me...?_

He was starting to get very nervous. This was impossible... There was nothing for it but to just grab something and get the hell out of there pronto... But summoning the courage to do so was easier said than done...

_Just grab the bread and run... Just grab the bread and run._..

He could feel sweat already staining his skin, each heartbeat deafening...

_On 3..._

_1...2...3!_

In a flash he grabbed the loaf of bread, running desperately with all his might out the shop.

"HEY! STOP!" One shop owner roared, charging after him shortly followed by the second.

_No, I can't let them catch me!_

The adrenalin was starting to make Kazahaya feel sick, his white fingers clutching the loaf tightly, and his legs moving out of his control as the only thing on his mind screamed away: ESCAPE.

He turned another corner, darting through the crowds in a desperate attempt to loose the men with no success before rushing on through the market.

"STOP! THIEF!"

Kazahaya gasped for breath, legs carrying him onwards with all his might. They were going to catch him... and he just couldn't let that happen. He couldn't get caught!

He felt like his lungs could explode, his heart pounding fiercely in his chest. Pain... the pain was becoming overwhelming... His legs ached yet still he ran on, forcing his eyes open through the burning sensation that was tearing his body apart.

_The square..._

Yes... he had to head for the square...!

He turned yet another corner, heading down a narrow alley way with his pursuers barely even an arm's reach away. In desperation he kicked out clumsily at some of the boxes piled up beside the walls, sending them tumbling into the path of the men who continued to yell furiously and even louder at the momentary hold up.

The lighter haired boy cringed hard, eyes shut tight. The agony was becoming too much... He couldn't go on for much longer...

_Its over..._

He had tried so hard... All this just to fit in with the others... But why did he even care that much...? Did he just want to be accepted...? Just...

_...to belong..._

There was a thud as he charged straight into someone, crying out in shock.

"STOP HIM! QUICKLY!" called one of the men, some distance away.

"N-No!" The lighter haired boy shook his head, struggling wildly with what little strength remained as the figure grabbed his wrists tightly to prevent escape, "LET ME GO!"

"Oi, calm down…"

"H...huh...?" Kazahaya's amber green eyes opened uncertainly, observing his captor weakly through the fuzzy pain when a gasp suddenly escaped his lips.

_Him...?_

It was him... that guy from the other day... He froze, staring in surprise.

Rikuou stared back, silent before opening his mouth to say something when Kazahaya's pursuers rushed over, grabbing the smaller boy's arms.

"You brat!" one man spat before turning to the darker haired boy, "Thanks! This kid's caused us a hell of a lot of trouble!"

"AH! LET ME GO!" Kazahaya yelled desperately before having his hair pulled back roughly, "A-AH!"

"...Hey, what's all this about?" Rikuou asked in a hard tone, glaring at the two men with harsh eyes.

"He's part of a gang of good-for-nothings who have been stealing from us for months now!"

"Stealing...?" The taller boy glanced at Kazahaya, eyes softening ever so slightly, "…"

"A-ah...! Stop! ST-STOP!"

"No way! You're coming with us straight down to the police station!"

"No! N-AH!" Tears had started to trickle from the smaller boy's tightly shut eyes as the pain finally became too much to bare.

"Yeah, you'd better cry you little-"

"How much?"

"_What?_"

"How much does he need to pay...?" Rikuou asked again, shooting another intimidating glare at the aggressors, "Considering that you have no evidence to say it was him all the other times... how much does he owe you for _this_?"

The two men glowered at him in confusion.

"About... 192 Yen…" One said slowly.

Rikuou paused for a moment before eventually reaching into his jacket pocket, taking out his wallet. "Make it 500... just to cover any time you wasted chasing him like this…"

Kazahaya's eyes flicked open in surprise, quivering.

_What...?_

He...

_But why...?_

He was helping him...?

_...Why are you doing this...?_

The two men accepted the payment grudgingly, avoiding Rikuou's dark stare as they released the smaller boy, "...okay…"

"Ah…" Kazahaya rubbed the back of his head before wiping his eyes dry, glowering at the aggressors angrily.

"We'd better not see you again or we wont go so easy on you!"

"Yeah…" He muttered before turning to Rikuou who was watching them leave in a hurry, "...um…"

The taller boy blinked once before glancing down at him, his expression remaining indifferent, "What...?"

"…" Kazahaya looked away guiltily, "Thank you…"

"...Just who are you, thief?"

Hey... that tone was a little harsh, wasn't it?

The lighter haired boy pouted, keeping his head turned, "Kudou Kazahaya…"

"...stealing...? That's kinda stupid don't you think? In such a crowded place…"

"I'm poor, okay!"

Dammit, what was with that superior tone he used?

_What a jerk..._

"... Come on."

"Huh?" Kazahaya blinked in surprise, turning to observe the other's face.

".…" Eventually he turned away, hands in his jacket pockets, "You're poor, right...? If you want a meal, hurry up…"

What...?

The lighter haired boy calmed suddenly, eyes quivering as he stared after the other boy. He looked exactly like he did that day... And he really was... attractive... "Ah, hey!" He gasped, stumbling after him before collapsing to his knees, "ow…"

"Hm?" Rikuou stopped, turning to find the other boy trying hard to get back up without much success, "...what's wrong...?"

"My legs... They wont work…" Kazahaya muttered, collapsing, "ugh... I must've ran for miles…"

"That seems somewhat of an over exaggeration…"

"I'm Sorry…"

".…" The darker haired boy tilted his head slightly before letting out a wary sigh, kneeling beside him, "Come on... you can lean on me…"

"H-huh?"

"Look, I'll carry you if I have to... That is if you really want to embarrass the both of us so much…"

"N-no... um..." Kazahaya blushed slightly as he felt Rikuou carefully lift one of his arms over his shoulder, wrapping his own tightly around his waist before getting to his feet, "…"

"Y'know, for someone who's poor you're kinda heavy…"

"WHAT?"

"lets go…"

"What do you mean, 'heavy'...!"

"Do you want a free meal or not?"

"Ah... U-un…"

Strange...

_This feels so strange..._

But at the same time...

_So nice..._

He was warm, and the figure supporting him felt so secure... _He_ felt secure...

"Um…" Kazahaya bowed his head nervously, lowering in voice, "...what's your name…?"

The taller boy was silent for a moment, glancing down at the other before turning to face forward again. "...Himura Rikuou…"

-

It was a nice cafe... small and quiet...

Kazahaya glanced down sheepishly at the crushed loaf of bread in his still shaky hands. Apparently he had held on _too_ tight...

He exhaled heavily, glancing up at Rikuou who silently handed him a large bowl of chicken and noodle soup, "Ah, thank you...!"

"Are you sure that's what you wanted...?" The taller boy sighed, seating himself opposite.

"I can use the bread with it too…" Kazahaya beamed, snapping his chopsticks apart, "Itadakimasu...!"

Rikuou rested his chin on his hand as he watched the other boy hungrily, almost ferociously devour his food, "…"

"Ahh, this tastes great...! Its been forever since I've had food like this...! Its a proper meal...!"

The darker haired boy watched a little longer before smirking, laughing quietly to himself.

"H-huh...?" Kazahaya blinked, noodles hanging from his mouth before he quickly finished them, swallowing hard, "What? Why are you laughing at me...?"

"Y'know... You eat like a kid…" Rikuou closed his eyes, still smiling as he took a sip from his tea.

The smaller boy blinked again before his cheeks reddened, a pout forming on his lips, "Huh…"

"Just how old are you anyway...?"

"17... 18 in June…"

Rikuou's eyes widened suddenly, surprised, before he slowly relaxed, "Really...? I thought you were 15 at the most…"

Kazahaya smiled a little evilly, "I have the power of youth... How old are you?"

"17..." the taller boy closed his eyes, raising the cup to his lips, "And you're one to talk about the power of youth... You're older than me…"

"Wh-What...? Seriously?"

_This guy's younger than me...? But he seems so world wary..._

The lighter haired boy blinked, observing the slightly unamused Rikuou as he continued to drink his cup of tea.

_I would've thought he was 19 or older..._

"Stop staring at me."

"Ah, sorry…" Kazahaya quickly looked down thoughtfully into the half eaten bowl of soup, slowly starting to eat again.

_He's so kind to do this for me... even if he acts so superior..._

He smiled, finishing off the last piece of chicken before placing his chopsticks back down on the table and taking the bowl in both hands, holding the edge to his lips.

_But... Why is he doing this...?_

"You... were in the street the other day, weren't you...?"

"Huh?" The lighter haired boy blinked, nodding slowly, "Yeah... I saw you across the road…"

Rikuou's eyes softened slightly before he glanced away out the window, "Thought so…"

"You remember that...?"

"Obviously... Its not everyday you spot a total stranger gawking at you from across the road…"

"G...GAWKING! Who was gawking!"

The cafe went silent, everyone staring at the suddenly very embarrassed Kazahaya and far from amused Rikuou.

"Ah…"

"Could you keep it down, PLEASE...?" Rikuou growled, hating all the attention.

"S-sorry…"

the lighter haired boy sunk in his seat, taking out a slice of the bread he had acquired, and dipping it carefully in the remaining soup.

"Don't you have a job...?"

"Uh... yeah... but work rarely comes up…"

"What kind of work...?"

Kazahaya looked away nervously, avoiding eye contact, "Just... work... little jobs and such…"

"Doesn't sound very reliable…" Rikuou sighed, finishing his cup of tea.

"Its a job... I came to Tokyo to work, and that's what I'm going to do…" the smaller boy downed the last of the soup, letting out a long sigh of satisfaction as he placed the bowl back down on the table, "ahhh, it was good... Thank you very much...!"

"You're welcome…" the taller boy stood, walking away.

"Ah, wait...!" Kazahaya called, rushing after him, "What's the hurry...? I-I mean, why don't we just sit and talk for a little while...?"

Rikuou glared, continuing to walk "I have to get back to work…"

"But... I feel bad if you just buy me a meal then leave…"

"... I don't care... I've done my good deed, feeding some poor guy... What else do you want...?"

"Uh... Um…" Kazahaya bowed his head in embarrassment. Those eyes were getting him flustered.

Eventually Rikuou sighed, tilting his head a little, "Well...?"

The smaller boy closed his eyes, voice almost a whisper, "...That day... you saw me in the street…"

"...We're you looking for me...?"

"Huh?" Kazahaya gasped, eyes widening, "N-no! At least... no, I wasn't...!"

_Was I...?_

The taller boy smiled, turning away, "Idiot…"

"H-HEY!" Kazahaya yelled, going to run after him when he heard his watch beep, "Ah…"

_4pm... I... I have to go back..._

He blinked, a pained, melancholy look suddenly reappearing on his face as he looked up to find Rikuou stood down the street, watching him... Those dark green eyes on him...

_But I... I don't want to go yet..._

He took a step back, eyes quivering, "Rikuou…"

_I don't want to leave..._

The taller boy closed his eyes, turning away.

_I have to go..._

Leaving...

_We both have to go... now..._

"We... have to…" The lighter haired boy felt his heart twinge suddenly, like he was afraid... scared...

_Rikuou..._

He watched for a moment longer, the other boy disappearing through the crowds before shutting his eyes tight, running quickly in the opposite direction before he couldn't stand it anymore...

-

"A young man with dark hair and dark eyes...?"

"_Yes, they were at a cafe together... He bought Kudou a meal then left…_"

"I see... They spoke a lot...?"

"_Yes, they seemed to have quite a long conversation... It was like they were old friends meeting again…_"

"Oh really..?"

"_Kudou had this look on his face... He really seemed to like him...He blushed a lot, smiled at him a lot... His eyes had this emotion in them…_"

"What kind of emotion?"

"_I'm not certain, but it seemed like... Affection_…"

"This could be problematic…"

"_Is there anything you want me to do about it?_"

"No, not yet... But I will contact him about this matter later... Thank you for the information, Kazuo... You can get back to your job now…"

"Thank you sir…"

The phone was placed carefully on the table, a pair of wary, pale hazel eyes staring out the window across the dusky district.

"Affection, is it? Oh dear, Kudou, if you're not careful ...things could get dangerous for you…"

-

_I had to leave..._

Rikuou leaned on the steel staircase leading up to his room, eyes closed as he felt the cold night air on his face.

But... hadn't he been wanting to see him again...? Since the other day, he had wanted to see him again... thinking only of him... And today, finally seeing him again, talking to him... spending time with him... he just walked away without a second thought... leaving him standing there...

That guy...

_Kazahaya..._

He sighed, letting the night-time breeze pass through his fingers. He had wanted him to stay... But he refused, walking on... Like he was nothing...

But he wasn't nothing. He was the only person who had made him feel like that in a long time...

Made him feel...

_Needed..._

Letting him go... passing through his fingers like the night-time breeze... He felt annoyed at himself, silently scorning his actions as he thought again of the childish and light-hearted way Kazahaya had acted around him, his bright, amber green eyes staring at him with...

That emotion...

Rikuou's eyes opened hazily, staring out across the street. It couldn't have been the same... That look... that emotion that he refused to acknowledge himself... Deep inside... calling out at the back of his mind...

_Affection..._

-

The sky was grey, clouds stifling the weakly shining sun the next day... But every so often the rays would penetrate the hazy cover, shining down on the streets below...

Kazahaya yawned, walking with the remainders of his loaf of bread under arm into the room where the others sat having breakfast. "Good morning…"

Silence.

"Huh...?" He blinked, glancing at the group who continued to eat in silence, heads bowed. "Um... Good morning...!" He said a little louder, forcing a slight smile.

Still, no one spoke. It was as if the others were ignoring him.

"Uh...I finally managed to 'secure provisions'…" he beamed, holding up the loaf, "Well... 'provision' really... um... Hello...?"

"Kudou... Do you have any idea just how much trouble you're in...?" Kanna said eventually, voice unusually slow and quiet.

"Huh...? 'trouble'...?" Kazahaya blinked, confused, "What do you mean 'trouble'...?"

"Just go eat somewhere else, Kudou…"

_Trouble...? What trouble...? why?_

The lighter haired boy blinked before eventually turning away and returning to his room.

He sighed, collapsing on his bed warily. He had had enough of those guys. They were getting creepy and ominous... treating him like a burden… And it seemed just about impossible to please them these days...

_I don't give a damn anymore._

He huffed, falling back on his bed with his eyes closed. He was going to get out of here. No matter what, he was going to find something better...

A small smile formed on his lips. It was strange... ever since yesterday, he couldn't help but feel an overwhelming optimism... It must have had something to do with that guy... 'Rikuou'...

The funny thing was, he couldn't help but call him by his first name... He laughed quietly.

_Already I'm too familiar..._

The phone rang.

"Ah... hello...?" He answered, holding it to his face.

"_Hello Kudou_." came the reply. That deep, dark voice...

"A-Amano-san... Good morning…" Kazahaya said quickly, cheerfulness fading.

"_How are you today, Kudou...?_"

"Um, okay...! Very well, thank you...! And you...?"

"_Oh, that's not important. I have some things to discuss with you Kudou…_"

"Do you have another job for me to do...?"

"_Yes, but first there are other things I'd like to talk about_…"

"Oh...?" He just knew it had something to do with him 'being in trouble', "Is something... wrong...?"

There was a few seconds silence before Amano exhaled tiredly, continuing. "_Kudou. You met with someone yesterday, didn't you...?_"

"Ah, yeah...!" But how did he know...?

"_Who was that someone...?_"

"Oh, er... some guy who offered to buy me a meal…"

"_And you accepted?_"

"Yeah. I had chicken and noodle soup." He felt that maybe if he included some details of the incident, Amano could relax the interrogation. Unfortunately, there was no such luck.

"_What was his name?_"

His name...

No way, he couldn't tell him...

What if Rikuou got dragged into this as well...?

He couldn't cause him any trouble... Not after everything he had done...

"I...hmmm... I don't think he gave it…" He said eventually, putting on a convincingly thoughtful voice, "Y'know, like an anonymous act of charity...?"

Amano was silent.

It seemed like hours before he eventually spoke, "_Are you certain...?_"

"Yeah, and if he did, I wasn't listening... I was too busy eating…"

"_I see... Kudou?_"

"Yes Amano-san...?"

"_This boy you met... What do you think of him...?_"

"Ah…" Kazahaya's eyes widened ever so slightly, "I... that is... he seemed pretty nice, buying me a meal... And... He was very good-looking... And he was kind to me, so…"

"_Kudou. Let me put this... Bluntly…_" The voice sounded sharp and dangerous, "_Any affection you feel for that boy will only cause you problems. As a member of this 'family', I will not allow any such interaction without given permission. If you do so... I will have no choice but to severely reprimand you. Understand?_"

"Y-you're saying I can't see him again...?" The lighter haired boy asked quickly, trying his hardest to disguise the desperation and utter shock in his voice.

"_Yes._"

"But…"

"_Kudou, are you questioning my request?_"

Kazahaya bowed his head, submitting though he knew there was no way he would ever agree to such a 'request', "...no…"

"_Very good. Now, about this job... I need you to acquire something for me. I understand that during daylight hours, you're 'acquiring' abilities leave somewhat to be desired, am I correct...?_"

"I guess…"

"_But in this case, I will need you to act after hours... Tonight infact at exactly 12am midnight…_"

"What is it you want me to... um... 'acquire'...?" the smaller boy asked nervously, fearing for the worst.

"_There's a shop in the next district._"

"Shimokitazawa?"

"_Yes. I need you to get inside and go to the office at the back of the store. There you will find a small, silver box. You might have to look for it, so make sure you don't make a mess_…"

"Okay... Uh…" Kazahaya blinked, "...sorry, which shop...?"

"_A pharmacy...The Green Drugstore_."

-

The sky was a little cloudy that night...

Kazahaya was making his way as quickly and quietly as possible down the street towards the shop in question. He was still resenting accepting all this... After everything that had happened recently, he really didn't like the idea of stealing, but breaking into somewhere too...? Just what the hell did Amano-san think he was doing, requesting illegal stuff like that...?

He sighed silently as the Green Drugstore finally came into view. It looked small and quiet... not some big supermarket like he had expected...

_But how am I supposed to get in without setting off an alarm of something...?_

Kazahaya blinked as he looked over the shop for any place he might be able to infiltrate. The shutters we too risky... probably alarmed or something...

_Uh..._

Maybe there was an entry around back... He swiftly cat-footed his way round the side of the store, halting upon spotting the steel stairway running up the wall.

_The roof...? Could I get in up there...?_

He blinked again looking around nervously, just to make sure the streets were as empty as they seemed, before making his way silently up the stairway, past the single door and onwards towards the top. Upon reaching his aim, however, there didn't appear to be much at all concerning a way in.

_...Dammit...! what now...?_

He glanced over his shoulder at the railings looking down over the back alley way. There was a possibility...

_There has to be a back entrance or something for deliveries, right?_

Wasting no time at all, he quickly rushed over to the edge, peering down through the dark at the narrow path below.

The eerie silence was suddenly broken... by the clanging sound of footsteps on the steel staircase.

_AH? Someone's coming!_

Kazahaya gasped, looking about desperately before spying the drain pipe... The only way down other than a straight drop... Quickly, heart starting to pound from imminent threat of being caught, he climbed skilfully over the railings and grasped hold of the pipe, sliding down a little way.

_Agh, it must be at least the 4th floor up here...!_

He shut his eyes tight as the foot steps continued to clang softly for a moment. Sweat was now starting to glisten on his face, using all his might to take each breath in silence.

Then the sound stopped.

_H...huh...?_

He forced his eyes open, looking up at the edge where he had came from - deserted - before letting out a long, quiet sigh of relief.

_Th...thank goodness..._

Kazahaya smiled a little, pausing for a moment before reaching out to grab the base of the railings, grinding his heals against the wall for support. All that he needed to do now was get back on a solid surface, and get back to that 'job'...

But in a flash, like a sudden bolt of lightning, his fingers which had been tightly clasping the metal bars slipped, his feet scraping the wall before loosing contact altogether, the lighter haired boy plummeting through the air towards the hard concrete below...

There was a soft thud.

"H...huh...?"

_I've...stopped falling...? What's going on? Why don't I hurt or anything...?_

Kazahaya sucked in his breath, forcing open his tightly shut eyes.

He gasped.

Staring back was an all too familiar dark green glare, belonging to a slightly unamused but just as surprised Rikuou.

"R-Rikuou?" Kazahaya whispered, eyes wide, "What're you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Rikuou answered.

The smaller boy was dumb-founded. It was at that point he realised that he was being held quite securely in the other's arms, one arm hooked around his back and the other supporting his legs beneath the knees.

He went red.

"UH…"

"You fell on me." Rikuou said coldly, "What the hell were you doing up there?"

"Um... I…" Kazahaya wasn't sure on how he was supposed to answer.

"I was trying to sleep when I heard someone outside. I never would've guessed it was the world's most notoriously unskilled cat-burglar, _thief_…"

"I'm not a thief...!"

"Then what were you doing?"

"I…" The lighter haired boy blinked, reprocessing the information, "Uh... you were trying to sleep...?"

"I live and work here."

Kazahaya's eyes widened.

_Wh...What are the chances of...?_

Rikuou sighed. "Look... I can understand if you wanted to see me again, but do you have any idea what time it is...?"

"Who said I wanted to see you again? Ah…" The smaller boy blinked, going red.

_Okay, so what if I did want to see you again! Its not the reason why I'm here...!_

He turned his head, trying to hide his face.

_Dammit, why can't I just look at him and not feel weird...?_

"Right, I'm putting you down now."

"Huh? A-AH! OW!" Kazahaya cringed hard, eyes screwing shut as his feet touched the ground, "Oww, I can't stand dammit...!"

The darker haired boy's eyes became ever so slightly tainted with concern, although the rest of his face remained ever indifferent. "You've hurt something...?"

Kazahaya felt his heart twinge again.

_Ah... it was just like that day_...

He glanced sideways into the dark green stare, feeling his cheeks redden further before turning away again quickly in embarrassment..

_He's so attractive..._

"Um... I must've caught my foot on the wall or something...a-ah…"

Rikuou sighed, glancing up at his room. "…"

"ow...! ah, man that hurts…"

"Come on."

"H-heh...?"

"I'll check it out... come on…"

-

Kazahaya laid back carefully on the bed, feeling a little nervous in case the other boy should try anything... He'd never felt like this before... being so close to anyone other than _her_... He stared up as the taller boy leant over him.

"You're ankle's strained... You should probably rest it for a little while…" He said in a low voice.

"Thank you…" the lighter haired boy turned his head, uncomfortable at the eye contact. Seeing him again... being with him again... It all felt so right, so why couldn't he look at him...? Was he... embarrassed of something...?

…_embarrassed that I feel like this...?_

What if he didn't feel the same...?

_That I..._

Just looking at him made his heart beat furiously...

_That I..._

His eyes on him... Staring back...

_I really like him..._

There was a long silence before he returned his gaze towards the other boy who sat, watching him calmly. The two stared in silence for a moment, Kazahaya's eyes quivering hazily as he stared back into the other's intense, dark green stare.

"…"

"…"

The silence was getting to much, Kazahaya opening his mouth to say something when, to his complete surprise, Rikuou leaned in closer, kissing him gently. His eyes widened in utter shock, his heart skipping a beat.

_He...He feels like this too...? _

His fingers tightened around the bed sheets.

_...Like... me_...

Rikuou kept his lips pressed gently against he other boy's, parting them slowly to let his tongue slide against Kazahaya's. The smaller boy moaned softly as the other tongue caressed and tasted his own, suddenly finding that his lips were moving hungrily against the taller boy's as the lengthy kiss continued.

Rikuou leant away, staring down affectionately at the other boy.

_He looks at me like back then..._

Kazahaya thought sleepily, remembering when he had first spoken to him... The tone he used... The words he used... Even the way in which he stood... it was like he was trying to act superior... But... wasn't he just lonely, too...?

_Lonely... _

_...like me..._

"…What?" Rikuou blinked, eyes sharpening ever so slightly, "What're you smiling at...?"

"You can be such a jerk sometimes…"

"Huh…"

"But…" Kazahaya turned his head to the side, closing his eyes, "...You're still so kind…"

The taller boy smiled slightly before leaning down to gently kiss the other, carefully moving one hand through his lightish hair.

Kazahaya's lips remained curved in his amused but almost blissful smile as the other's pressed against them softly.

_I.._.

His eyes opened hazily, staring into the other boy's face.

_...I want to stay here..._

It was warm. Warm... and safe... Just being there with him... He'd forgotten all the painful feelings he had felt, feeling nothing but the peace... the security...

Like... he _belonged..._

"Rikuou…" He whispered weakly as the taller boy leant away. He was starting to feel exhausted from using every ounce of will power to stay out of the other's mind during such intense contact, "You'll stay with me, right? If I stay with you... Promise me... You wont leave me…"

Rikuou's eyes softened sadly.

_Rikuou...?_

Kazahaya blinked once before reaching out to touch the other's face, eyes quivering. It seemed like he was remembering unhappy thoughts again... Something bad must have happened... Yes, something bad in his past...

"I'm sorry…"

"Huh?" The darker haired boy blinked, confused, "Why? What's wrong?"

"I find it hard to keep promises like this... but... I promise I'll try…" Kazahaya closed his eyes, voice barely even a whisper, "I let someone down once... Someone... who asked me to promise the same thing... But I wont let it happen again... Okay...?"

"…" Rikuou smirked, leaning forward to press his forehead against Kazahaya's, "You're an idiot…"

"Don't call me an idiot... I mean it... I'll try so hard…"

"I believe you... But…"

"But what...?"

"...No...Its nothing…"

"Rikuou…" Kazahaya smiled again, a childish tone suddenly gracing his voice, "You're hiding something from me…"

"…"

"You don't have to tell me... but I'd like it if one day... you did…"

"It'll be morning soon." Rikuou said eventually, pushing himself away.

The smaller boy sat up, watching the other with melancholy eyes.

It must've been really bad...

_...for him to change the subject so quickly..._

"Ne...Rikuou…"

"What...?" Rikuou asked as he raked his dark hair back off his forehead.

"…" Kazahaya blushed, turning away, "I want to see you again…"

"Yeah, well with the way things have gone recently I don't think that will be any trouble…"

"Ah...yeah…"

".…" The taller boy stood, back to him.

".…"

"Do you have to...?"

"Huh?" Kazahaya blinked, also getting to his feet. His voice had suddenly become so quiet... almost hesitant... "What do you mean?"

"Do you have to leave?"

"... un…"

".…"

_I don't want to...but..._

He had to... The others... they would be waiting for him... wondering where he had gone... And if Amano found out that he'd been with him again... Been with Rikuou... There could be big trouble... He had to go back...

"Okay…" The darker haired boy said eventually, crossing his arms. "You know where I live and work, so... I'll see you soon…"

He was sounding hurt again... Kazahaya tilted his head with a sorrowful expression, suddenly struck with guilt at the sadness he was causing the other."…"

"…"

"Yeah... I'll be over tomorrow maybe…" he walked forward, heading past Rikuou when the taller boy turned suddenly to grab his shoulders, pulling him forward quickly.

Kazahaya gasped in shock before Rikuou's lips met with his own, kissing him roughly. His stronger arms slowly wrapped around him possessively, pulling the smaller boy against him tightly in an almost suffocating embrace.

_Rikuou..._

He moaned quietly, feeling his own arms reaching to return the embrace as he moved his hands to rest on the other's muscular back.

No... he wouldn't leave him...

_No matter how bad things get..._

He smiled blissfully as the taller boy leant away, burying his face against his chest.

No matter what...

_Even if you hated me..._

He would stay near...

_I promise..._

-

Kakei smiled slyly from the shadows, observing the smaller boy hurry silently down the metal stairs leading from Rikuou's room above the Green Drugstore. "Finally…" He whispered, smile widening...

_He's finally here..._

_

* * *

_

**To be continued **


	3. Chapter 3

I was hoping to get part four done first, but oh well! Part three...! Enjoy X3

* * *

Child-like... Beautiful... 

Kudou Kazahaya...

Rikuou smiled to himself as he stared up through the darkness, unable to sleep. He felt sure that by just imagining him it would help, but instead it had only acted as a distraction.

No. He wanted... he _needed_ the real thing.

He needed him there, laying next to him... with him... just his presence would be enough...

And he couldn't help but wonder if Kazahaya was feeling the same way at that very moment. When he had kissed him, he felt as if they were almost the same person... that they felt the same... wanted the same thing for the same reasons... But there was always that hint of doubt at the back of his mind that made him...

_Afraid..._

He was afraid... afraid... of loosing him...

They were different. There was no question about it. Even though the other boy was a clumsy excuse for a thief, or maybe even homeless, he was still more normal than he would ever be... no... he _was_.

Rikuou held his hand out before him, reaching upwards with his fingers out-stretched...

_This power..._

He refused to let him get involved with that. With _this_...

He closed his eyes, exhaling heavily. He couldn't risk anything that would put Kazahaya in danger... But how could he do that when it was his up most desire to be with him...? Just knowing him was dangerous enough... Yet the risk of getting close to him...

_Too late._

Yeah... far too late for that now...

A faintly amused smile graced his lips. It was strange... getting so attached to someone he had only just met... And already they were on 'first name' terms... If he wasn't so completely infatuated with the guy, he thought that maybe he would see that this was all so stupid... and reckless...

Yet he ignored all that. What he knew was he was happy when Kazahaya was there. It was a simple as that. And he would never let him get hurt... emotionally or otherwise... He would protect him.

Even if his life depended on it... nothing was ever going to harm him...

_Nothing..._

_-_

It was almost certainly expensive, the penthouse room looking out across Tokyo. So high up that only someone believing themselves to be truly superior could have stood to live there without even the slightest feeling of ill ease. Indeed… the one who lived there believed himself to be _far_ superior than those specks below… going about their everyday lives without a clue of the 'others' that walked amongst them… The arrogant smile mocked them all as he gazed out overbearingly...

He was generally known as 'Amano', although many felt certain that this was not his real name. He was one of those 'others'… those with gifts that made them far superior to the ones they walked amongst…

He commanded respect from the majority of those 'others', granted that there were still a handful or so that resisted him…

But still…

The fact that they _resisted_ him…

He made it habit to immediately crush those who resisted him, no matter who they were…

Even if it was his own brother…

The sudden ringing of the phone was enough to snap him out of his state of contempt.

"Hello?" He said darkly upon answering, "…Ah, Kudou…What seems to be the problem…?"

"_Um_…" the hesitation in the boy's voice was enough to make Amano smile but also cringe at such pathetic uncertainty.

"Yes…?"

"_I… I wasn't able to get the item you sent me to retrieve…_"

A frown appeared on his face, "Oh…? And why was that…?"

"_I… was disturbed… Someone almost found me, so I thought it would be best to… to leave…_"

"…"

"_Uh… Amano-san…?_"

"Well now, Kudou…" Amano lowered his voice, putting extra effort into making the other uncomfortable. He somehow got the feeling… he wasn't telling the truth… no, to put it another way…he _knew_… "What do you propose we do about all this, hm…?"

"_I don't… know… If you want me to try again tomorrow night, I'll go back_…" There was a pause. _"…O-or if you want, I could go there tomorrow and look around…? You know, scope the place out to see if I could plan it better…?_"

Amano went silent for a moment. "… It may be my imagination, Kudou… but you seen rather eager to return there…"

"_Ah, no…! Its nothing like that…!_" came the somewhat alarmed response, "_I just want to get this job done right… To prove myself to the others… Th… they've been giving me a bit of a hard time recently, and I just want to get this job done the best I can so they'll accept me_…"

The smile once again curved upon the man's lips. "Very well, Kudou. If you wish to try so hard to fit in, I shall give you until the end of the week to get this job done…"

"_Thank you Amano-san! I promise I'll do my best!_"

"Glad to hear you are so enthusiastic… I hope to hear from you soon, Kudou."

"_Yes sir! Goodb-_"

Amano had hung up before he could finish.

He sighed, shaking his head in dismay, "Kudou… what on Earth do you take me for…?" the smile widened, hazel eyes taking on a dangerous tint, "You have no idea how dangerously close you're playing to the cliff's edge…"

Kazahaya just couldn't keep the smile from his face as he walked cheerfully down the street the next morning. He still couldn't believe that Amano had given him permission to carry out what he felt certain screamed 'ulterior motive'. But that didn't matter. He wasn't even the slightest bit bothered by the way the others had ignored him again that morning, and the hard stares being sent not so discretely his way during breakfast had just rolled straight off of him. The only thing on his mind right now was that he was but moments away from seeing someone who actually treated him like he mattered.

Eventually the Drugstore came into view, Kazahaya blinking at the sight of it. It seemed so much different during the day… Still relatively quiet and still, but then… Somehow more _alive_…

Not that any of that mattered whatsoever. He laughed nervously to himself, looking about cautiously before bounding over to the store, walking in brightly.

He had been right in thinking it was quiet… There didn't appear to be any customers at all… It was practically deserted save for… He blinked, approaching the till cautiously to find a man in shades sat perfectly still, smoking... or... was he sleeping...? "um..." He murmured nervously.

"Can I help you...?" came a calm, kindly voice from somewhere behind him.

"Huh?" he blinked, turning to find the shop's owner watching him with interest, a gentle smile upon his lips. "Ah, I'm sorry... I'm... uh... looking for Rikuou? Himura Rikuou...?"

"I think he's gone to get some shopping..." Kakei's eyes sharpened a little as they passed over the smaller boy's face, smile widening ever so slightly, "But he should be back soon if you don't mind waiting..."

"Oh... no, I can wait..." There was a moment's silence, Kazahaya glancing about nervously due to the lack of conversation, "umm..."

"Would you like anything to eat or drink at all...?"

"Oh, I-I don't want to intrude-"

"You're not intruding at all." the shop's owner beamed.

"Um… Are you sure…? I don't want to get in the way or anything…" The lighter haired boy murmured politely.

"No, no, you're not in the way…" Kakei let out a small, quiet laugh, "We're hardly busy right now, anyway…"

Kazahaya nodded in understanding, smiling tentatively. There was something dangerous about that smile… So kind and gentle, but somewhere behind it all came the feeling that he could really do something nasty. And then… that _voice_… He couldn't quite place his finger on it, but that voice somehow sounded so… _familiar… _He bowed his head a little in embarrassment. All that aside, he was beginning to feel like he was meeting Rikuou's parents or something. "Then...uh... please could I have some orange juice...?"

"Of course...! I'll be right back…"

The shop's owner soon disappeared to the back of the store, Kazahaya regarding him discretely, staring edgeways.

_Isn't that…_

He looked up a little, careful to keep his head bowed.

…_where that box is supposed to be kept…?_

"Well, well, who do we have here…?"

Kazahaya inhaled sharply, looking up in surprise to find the man behind the till leant on the counter, apparently watching him with interest from behind his dark sunglasses. Kazahaya smiled nervously, bowing as if by habit, "H-hello…"

The smirk on the man's face didn't let up at all as he spoke in a deep, amused voice, "What's your name, BOY…?"

Kazahaya paused, uncertain as to whether he should actually give out his name or not. "Um…I-I'm"

"He's a friend of Rikuou's…." came the docile yet firm tone of the shop's owner as he returned to the main shop with a glass of orange juice in one hand. "Here you go…"

"Ah, thank you…!" Kazahaya said quickly, grateful that he had been momentarily spared from a crisis.

"Don't mention it," Kakei beamed, tilting his head so that a few stray wisps of hair fell back into place, "For a boy his age, Rikuou doesn't seem to socialize at all… Its nice to know he does actually know someone outside of this shop…"

_He lives and works here… Sounds so dull, but at least its secure…_

Kazahaya beamed back, awkwardly trying to disguise his nervousness, "H-how long did you say he was going to be…?"

Kakei just smiled, looking past the lighter haired boy.

"Um…?" Kazahaya blinked, turning to find Rikuou just entering the store with a despondent expression on his face, "Ah, Rikuou…!"

"Huh?" the darker haired boy looked up quickly, eyes widening at the sight of the other boy, "Wh…what the hell are you doing here…?"

In an instant Kazahaya looked down trodden, loosing his nerve at the other's seemingly unfeeling words, "Um… I… that is…"

"Be careful, Rikuou!" came Saiga's up-beat tone, "its not nice to make beautiful people cry…!"

Kazahaya was quick to feel the blush appear on his face, Rikuou glowering angrily in Saiga's direction before sighing irritably, turning back to the other boy, "Have you had Breakfast today…?"

"Oh, uh… kinda…"

"Good, then I'll make you lunch."

"Huh? But its only quarter to eleve-" Kazahaya gasped as the taller boy walked past him quickly, grabbing his arm in the process and dragging him urgently from the shop, leaving Kakei and Saiga stood smiling as the frantic cries of surprise gradually became fainter, "R-Rikuou…!"

Saiga grinned turning to Kakei, "I don't think I've ever seen Rikuou so embarrassed before…!"

"Hm, well…" the shop's owner smiled thoughtfully, "I don't think he's ever met anyone like that boy before…"

"How interesting…" Saiga smirked, moving to embrace him from behind, "…and you're certain that it's _him_…?"

The knowing smile curved silently upon Kakei's lips, "Without a doubt…"

"What the hell do you think you're doing, coming here…?" Rikuou sighed, closing the door behind him.

"Well, sorry if I wanted to see a jerk like you again!" Kazahaya huffed, collapsing back onto the other's bed with his eyes shut irritably, "I had to go to a lot of trouble to get over here, you know! If you're just going to act like a jerk about it, then I might as well-" He was cut off as Rikuou leant down to kiss him suddenly, his eyes flicking open.

The taller boy smirked as he leant away, crossing his arms in a somewhat superior fashion, "You know… I'm curious as to why you headed straight for my bed, _Kazahaya_…"

Kazahaya pushed himself up immediately, face reddening, "Sh-shut up! I'm not like _you_!" The smirk quickly faded from Rikuou's face, Kazahaya inhaling sharply, "Ah, are you okay…?"

"I'm fine." Rikuou murmured, turning away. He would rather not have been reminded of something he was trying so hard to put to the back of his mind. "What do you want for lunch?"

"I didn't come here to eat, I came here to see you dammit!" the lighter haired boy gasped, blushing hard as the other reached out to move his hand down his chest to his stomach, "Ah, uh…"

"You're wasting away. Now, what do you want to eat…?"

"Um…" Kazahaya averted his eyes shyly, "I don't mind… whatever there is…"

"Strange…"

"H-huh…?"

Rikuou walked over to the stove, a faintly amused smile on his face, "You look like the type to be a fussy eater… But I guess if you don't have much money, its easy to eat whatever you can, huh…?"

The lighter haired boy returned the smile, laughing nervously, "Well… I guess…"

"So… are you going to explain to me just what you were doing here last night…?"

"Uh… No…"

"Suit yourself…" Rikuou sighed, pouring some rice into the pot, "Although I think you should know that being mysterious really doesn't suit you…"

Kazahaya smiled brightly cocking his head, "Look who's talking, Mr 'Glower, glare, frown and repeat'…"

"Very funny…"

The lighter haired boy gave a small laugh before glancing sideways, blinking, "...hey…"

"What?"

"I've been meaning to ask... whose bed is that?"

"No-one's…"

Kazahaya blinked once, leaning forward with his elbows rested on his knees, "Then what's it doing here…?"

"How should I know…? It was there when I got here…"

"How long have you been living here…?"

Rikuou turned his head a little to smirk cruelly, "I don't see why I should tell you that when you wont even tell me what you were doing here last night…"

The lighter haired boy flashed a charming grin, "Looking for you."

"I find that hard to believe considering the fact you seemed so surprised to see me…"

Kazahaya almost fell back. He didn't seem like the type to be so perceptive… Oh well, it was worth a try. He sighed, bowing his head, "…This is strange…"

"What is…?"

"We've only known each other for a couple of days or so… and already we're talking like…"

"Like what?"

Kazahaya blushed, looking up thoughtfully, "Just… like we're _close_…"

Rikuou remained silent, continuing to cook the rice. Eventually he spoke, voice slow and calm, "Yeah, its strange but…" He added some salt to the meal, eyes narrowing hazily, "…I'm not complaining…"

"Y…yeah…" the lighter haired boy murmured in embarrassment.

_I'm not complaining at all…_

_-_

Kazahaya had had to return back 'home' by late afternoon, for fear that such a long absence would provoke unwanted questions from the others. Then again, nowadays he didn't even notice them anymore. If they were just going to ignore him, act cold and distant, then he would just have to ignore them in return. They hadn't been particularly nice anyway… out casting him and such… Anyway, he would only be returning for a short while until night time, when he could continue his 'investigation'…

Dusk soon set in and he was back at the Green Drugstore before he knew it.

"Hey…" Rikuou murmured, pulling the other closer against him as they lay together.

"Wh…what…?"

"… Explain why you act so nervous about coming and leaving…?"

"Hmm, what do you mean…?"

"I mean how you seem almost reluctant to come over here…"

"I'm _not_ reluctant! Its just those guys…" Kazahaya trailed off, hesitant to continue.

"What 'guys'…?"

"Uh… the people I live with…"

"What problem do they have with you coming over here…? You're not part of some cult are you…?"

"No…" the lighter haired boy huffed, elbowing the other softly in the ribs, "I don't look the mysterious type but I look like a member of some cult…? Ugh you're such a jerk…"

" Well what the hell is their problem with you coming over here?"

"When did I say they had a problem?"

"You didn't." Rikuou sighed, pushing himself up onto his elbows to smirk down at the other, "You really don't trust me, do you…?"

"Yeah, well how about you?" Kazahaya turned his head, pouting irritably, "You hardly treat me with the up most faith or you wouldn't be asking these kinds of questions…!"

"Maybe that's because I want to know more about you than just your _name_…"

"…" the amber green eyes opened slowly, melancholy.

_Believe me, you don't…_

He sighed, curling up, "Well… I want to know more about you, but you wont say a word…! Why should I tell you about me when you wont do the same…?"

"Point taken…" Rikuou gently took the others chin in his fingers, turning his head to plant a tender kiss on his lips.

Kazahaya glared sceptically as he leant away, muttering under his breath, "That wasn't an answer, you jerk…"

"Fine, if you're going to act like a brat about it…"

He huffed, turning onto his side, "Huh. I'm going to sleep."

"Brat…"

"Shut up, JERK."

_Why can't we trust each other…?_

Kazahaya moaned quietly in his sleep, clutching the bed sheets tightly with trembling fingers. It must have been gone midnight… Rikuou too was sound asleep, an arm held loosely yet possessively around the other boy. But Kazahaya's subconscious had started to trouble him. He just couldn't understand… Through selfishness he couldn't understand why Rikuou wouldn't tell him a thing about himself… Whenever he was near him, it felt so right… but then, he felt so anguished at the thought that they were keeping secrets from one another. Granted they had gotten so close in such a short amount of time… it _didn't_ feel right knowing nothing about him…

_You really don't trust me…?_

He gasped quietly, flinching.

_If only I knew why you look so sad… Maybe then…_

…_I could figure out how to make you happy…_

It was enough that his mind let down its guard for even a split second… the unconscious desire to find out more… The visions had arisen before he even knew it.

His fingers clutching the bed sheets… The arm around him… The vision hit him, and it hit him _hard_...

In an instant, memories not of his own being came flooding into his mind like a great wave, pulling him deep down below the surface.

_BLOOD?_

There was blood everywhere... The walls were drenched in the dark crimson... The floor covered in pools of scarlet... the furniture stained with the deep, dark red... The air tainted with the metallic stench...Kazahaya almost threw up as he bolted upright, gasping for breath as the vision continued its assault.

"B...Blood..." he managed, clutching at his throat.

All the images... the smells... the overwhelming sensation of nausea rising up inside of him as he trembled, frantically grasping for his own consciousness amongst the invading thoughts and feelings, trying with all his might to pull himself out from the water's depths.

_Stop…STOP..._

He cried out in distress, hurling himself desperately onto the floor in an attempt to somehow get away from the vision that was tearing him apart.

Red...

Red...

RED...

_The metallic stench..._

_The irremovable stain..._

_THE BLOOD..._

_Its everywhere!_

"Blood!" He screamed, collapsing on the floor, sobbing hysterically, "The blood! Its… Its…!"

"Kazahaya?" Rikuou found himself awake in an instant, moving immediately to hold the smaller boy tight against his chest as he sobbed and writhed, "Kazahaya, wake up!"

His eyes were wide, staring incoherently ahead with tight, fearful pupils, entire body shivering as if in terror… and the only words escaping his pale, trembling lips…

"Blood…its…"

Rikuou felt is heart tighten. What was he supposed to do? He felt so helpless… He had promised to protect him, but what could he do to protect him from something he couldn't even see? Something that wasn't even tangible? His eyes narrowed as he tried desperately to find some kind of solution. "Kazahaya, please, wake up! Kazahaya!" He repeated over and over in hope that, even if it was a long shot, he could reach him…

"Blood…blood…"

"Kazahaya!"

_R…Rikuou…?_

Kazahaya gasped, blinking as he sat bold upright, breathing hard.

Th_ose memories… they couldn't have been…_

He turned, trembling, to regard the anguished face staring at him so hard.

_Rikuou…?_

Oh no…

It wasn't…

_It couldn't have been…_

"Kazahaya, are you alright?" Rikuou asked eventually, failing to disguise the quiver in his voice.

Kazahaya just stared, eyes quivering.

_Rikuou… _

_I'm sorry…!_

In a flash, he had leapt to his feet, grabbing his trainers and coat before running from the room. Rikuou was quick to pursue, "WAIT! Kazahaya, where are you…!"

But by the time he reached the steel stairway, he had already gone. He halted, staring out at dimly lit street, racked with both confusion and concern…

_Please be alright…_

"Kazahaya…"

Kazahaya rushed into the park, darting behind a cherry tree. He felt weak… so weak…

Suddenly he became aware of the damp, cool sensation of tears as they started to stream down his face… Before he knew it, a sob had escaped his lips, entire body shivering when he collapsed to his knees, burying his face in his hands and crying.

It was bad enough when he imposed upon the thoughts and feelings of people he didn't know… But prying into Rikuou's past like that… He hated himself… He hated himself so much…

_If only I hadn't let my guard down… This whole stupid thing could have been avoided…!_

He inhaled shakily, drawing in his knees and burying his face. There was no way he could face Rikuou after all of this… And after running off without a word… He should have known that it wouldn't have worked out. It just _couldn't_ have… He belonged with the 'others', it was as simple as that… Rikuou was normal. He deserved to live a normal life and not have to ever deal with people who were anything but normal. Being close to him would only cause him hurt… Especially if he ever found out about what had happened…

_He'd hate me… He'd hate me…_

There was no way he would take it well… If he ever found out that Kazahaya had seen his past… Glimpses of a memory so painful… He would no doubt hate him forever… And he just didn't want to hear those words…

_I know I promised… But even if it's a cowardly thing to do… I can't face you… I'd die… I'd die if I ever heard those words from you…_

He sobbed softly, curling up tighter.

_I don't think I've ever felt so alone… As I do right now…_

_-_

The next day…

"Hm…?" Kakei looked up, curious as Rikuou wearily made his way into the shop, "Rikuou, what's wrong…?"

The darker haired boy glanced up tiredly. After Kazahaya had left, he had quickly decided to go after him in pursuit, searching every street, every alley for him… He had had no luck. In the end he had had to return back to the store, not sleeping once for fear of what could have caused Kazahaya to have left in such a hurry… It was almost as if he had had a nightmare that he couldn't wake up from…

"I didn't get much sleep…" he managed eventually, voice low with fatigue.

Saiga soon emerged from the back of the shop, baring an amused grin, "Up all night with that boy, hmm?"

Rikuou shot a sharp glare in his direction, clearly unamused at such a remark when he was in the midst of a crisis concerning the one being spoken of.

Kakei tilted his head slightly, "Something happened…?"

"What…?" Rikuou turned quickly, eyes wide with alarm, "What did you see?"

"I saw nothing…" Kakei said slowly, closing his eyes, "Although I can tell from the way even the very mention of him shakes you up… something must have happened between you to…" His eyes opened calmly, narrowing in a dangerous fashion, "I wonder what it could have been…"

Rikuou just stared, helpless.

"You really care for this boy… don't you…?"

"…" He closed his eyes, voice quiet but completely firm, "Yes…"

"I thought so… You know, Rikuou…" Kakei raised his head, giving a reassuring smile, "I think that this boy could be good for you…. Make sure you take good care of him…"

"…Yeah…"

_No matter where you run to…_

He clenched his fists in determination, inhaling deeply. There was no doubt about it. He would always protect him… Even if he no idea what he was protecting him from…

_I'll protect you…_

_-_

Kazahaya collapsed heavily onto his bed, burying his face onto the pillow. He still hated himself for what had happened. Every time he so much as blinked he could see the blood…The nausea rising up within him… And that look of concern on Rikuou's face, totally oblivious to what he had just seen…

_I wonder if he would've still been concerned about me if he knew…_

He sighed sadly, turning his head to the side. Why did he have to go and ruin something that was actually going well in his life…?

The phone rang, Kazahaya blinking once before reaching warily to answer, "h…hello…?" He murmured weakly, trying to hide the fact he had been crying.

"_Kudou, how did things go yesterday…?_"

"Oh, Amano sir…" he sniffed, rubbing his nose with his free hand, "Yeah, they went okay… I might need a little more time though…"

"_As long as you get the job done by the end of the week_…" He paused for a moment before continuing, "…_Are you feeling alright, Kudou?_"

"I-I think I'm just getting a cold… Nothing serious really…" He felt his grip around the phone tighten, eyebrows furrowing. It seemed unusual for Amano to sound so… concerned… It made him wary.

"_Good good_…"

Kazahaya could hear the smile on his face,

"_I hope to hear of your progress soon, Kudou_."

"Yes sir…" He sighed, putting down the phone. That conversation had been far too uncomfortable. He had gotten the feeling that Amano knew something, and that quite simply it was something that could get him in a lot of trouble…

_Does he know that I went to see Rikuou…?_

"Kudou…" came a low voice from the doorway. Kazahaya turned, startled to find Kazuo watching him coldly.

_Wh…what…? Why is he talking to me all of a sudden…?_

"Uh… yeah…?"

"Y'know… I haven't seen you eat recently…" Kazuo turned his head arrogantly, arms crossed, "I wonder why…"

Kazahaya frowned, pushing himself up, "What the hell are you talking about!"

"Hm…?" The other boy blinked, eyes shifting to glare at him, "Kudou, have you been _crying_…?"

"N-no!"

"You suck at lying." Kazuo smirked, walking forward, "You just yelled with the stifled tone of someone either with a cold or who's just been crying their eyes out… And your eyes still have tears in them… Your pillow's all wet… and your sleeve…" Kazahaya, leant away as he pressed on, standing over him threateningly.

_I never even thought about what the others' powers were…but…_

His eyes widened.

_He can't be a mind reader…_

Suddenly Kazuo grabbed his wrist, preventing his escape, "L-LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARD!" In a flash he struck out at the other with his free hand, Kazuo pushing him back onto the bed before he could make contact, "W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Huh… aren't we pathetic, getting so emotional…?"

"What…are you talking about? Get off of me!"

"You know… I saw you the other day with some guy… Just who was that, Kudou…?"

Kazahaya gasped, scowling hard, "N-no-one!"

"It didn't seem like no-one from where I was standing…" he smirked at the other's desperate struggles to get free, "I mean… would you give looks like that to _no-one_…? I don't think so…"

"He was just some guy who bought me a meal dammit!" the lighter haired boy cringed hard, trying with all his might to pull free, "Believe what you want, but that's the truth!"

_I can't let anyone know about Rikuou…_

_I've already done so much to make him hate me, I just can't let him get involved in all this as well…_

"Oh really… I thought that maybe he had something to do with why you've been crying…"

"YOU BASTARD, GET OFF OF ME ALREADY!"

Eventually, an air of disinterest about him, Kazuo leant away, pausing for a moment to regard the indignant glares being sent his way before turning to walk back out the door, "How pathetic can you get…?" And with that, he left.

Kazahaya screwed his eyes shut before collapsing back on his bed, one hand rested on his forehead. They knew more than they were letting on… That much was clear… He should have guessed that Kazuo was the one who had told Amano about him meeting Rikuou… Bastard that he was…

_Dammit, how could I have screwed up things this badly…?_

_-_

Soon, days had passed since the vision had occurred. Kazahaya had barely stepped foot from his room at all. No one had come to speak to him since that time Kazuo had spoken to him. He had hardly eaten either, not wanting to go anywhere where he might run into Rikuou… It seemed that before all this, no matter where he went, he would somehow run into Rikuou. It was almost as if… they were _meant_ to meet each other… But none of that mattered now… Rikuou, however, refused to believe that was that. There was no way something so important to him was over before it had only just begun… He had had enough of loosing the things that were important to him. So he continued to wait, patiently, in hope that he would see him again…

Kazahaya blinked, awoken suddenly by the ringing of the phone. He actually debated for a moment as to whether he could answer it or not. He could almost certainly guess _who_ it was… after all, only one person ever called that phone. Eventually he sighed, picking it up reluctantly and holding it to his ear. "…Amano-san…?"

"_Kudou, how are you today…?_"

"Okay…" He murmured, the weakness clearly showing through in his voice.

"_The others mentioned that you hadn't been eating as of late._"

"Yeah, I've… just been feeling a little ill… Its nothing serious…"

"…" the voice on the other end went silent for a moment before continuing, "_Kudou, since you don't seem to have made too much progress on your current job, I will be reassigning you to another_…"

"…" Kazahaya bowed his head sadly, closing his eyes. It was almost certainly for the best… That way he really could be sure that he would never see him again… "Yes sir…"

_-_

_The East Private Gardens…_

Kazahaya didn't even bother to wrap up particularly warm that night. The cold seemed to be the only thing that penetrated the overwhelming numbness he had felt since deciding he had destroyed everything going well in his life… It was also something that had drained any enthusiasm that he may have had for these jobs that he was sent on. In either case, he would do it none the less… After all, this was the only thing he had left now…

The item he had been sent to retrieve was a wind chime - one of perfectly clear glass. The fact that it was located in a garden seemed more heartening than when he had been sent to get the box from the Green Drugstore…But still, not something he wanted to do… The word 'private' made him especially cautious about the whole thing. Just hearing the word conjured up images of security guards and cameras…

He sucked in his breath, the main gate to the gardens coming into view. The whole compound was surrounded by a tall, greyish wall, the main gate made of silver steel that was glinting sharply in the moonlight. The next question was just how he was supposed to get in… the walls were far too high for him to jump or climb… the only thing he could think to do would be to scale the gate…

It was only upon approaching that he noticed something wasn't quite right. "H-huh…?" He blinked, reaching out tentatively to touch the main lock only to find the whole thing already completely snapped, "What…?"

_How on earth…?_

Well… for whatever reason it was broken, it still solved one big problem…He pushed it open silently, cat-footing his way into the gardens, careful to push the gate back to prevent any unwanted attention. The first obstacle over come, he turned to regard his surroundings. The gardens themselves were huge, filled with many different varieties of trees, plants and flowers… All strangely in bloom… the trees with all their leaves… He clenched his fists, biting his lip. That wind chime could be anywhere… Letting out a small sigh, he looked about warily before tiptoeing his way through the grass. There was a soft breeze on the cold night air, causing the branches of the trees to rustle and creak, ripples scattering on the ornamental carp ponds… He inspected each tree branch carefully, suspecting the most likely place for a wind chime to be on one of the trees.

Suddenly there came a snap, Kazahaya looking up in alarm.

…nothing…

He took a deep breath, looking around nervously just in case. Eventually, reasoning that it must have been the wind, he returned to the task at hand. It couldn't hurt to be _over _cautious now, could it…? A weeping willow tree stretching out across the largest of the ornamental ponds was his next target. Moving to search it, it was then he heard a soft tinkling carried on the wind…

_Th…the chime?_

He looked about urgently, searching desperately for his 'target item'. Kazahaya stood perfectly still, listening hard for some sign as to which direction the sound had come from. The wind soon died down, taking the chiming with it.

… _Behind me… to the left…!_

Quickly he turned, rushing in the direction he had been sure the sound came from. Soon he came to a halt before a maple tree he had already passed. He blinked, staring up into the branches.

_Here…? But…_

In an instant, he spotted the wind chime hung on one of the higher branches, shining as it caught the silver moonlight and chiming ever so softly on the breeze.

_The moonlight?_

He blinked, turning to look up at the moon just as the clouds moved to cover it… blocking the silvery light… And upon turning back to the wind chime, he found that the item had completely gone…

_I need the moonlight to see it…_

He smiled a little at his success, starting to climb the tree in order to reach the 'prize'…

There was another snap, shortly followed by the familiar crunching sound of footsteps on grass. Kazahaya jumped, a sharp gasp escaping his lips.

_Someone's coming?_

Swiftly, desperate not to get caught, he climbed effortlessly up into the tree's branches, hiding himself amongst the leaves.

_Ugh, please don't let them find me…!_

The crunching got closer, Kazahaya pressing closer to the tree. His heart had started to pound furiously at the idea of getting caught. Like his life couldn't get any worse, all he needed now was to get in trouble with the law…

The footsteps went silent for a moment, the wind blowing through the trees causing the branch Kazahaya was stood on to bend and tremble, making the lighter haired boy try with all his might to keep his balance as he clung hard to the tree itself. What was worse, the sudden gust of wind had caused the clouds stifling the moon to move, the entire garden becoming bathed in moonlight. He gasped silently, spotting the wind chime at the end of the branch he happened to be standing on, chiming gently.

_I… I can reach it if I edge forward…_

Tentatively, he edged his way a little down the branch, keeping the tips of his fingers a skins width away from where he had just been clinging to.

_Just… a little more…!_

In an instant the footsteps sounded once again, causing him to freeze and stare down through the leaves in terror. Slowly, a figure walked beneath him, regarding the tree for a moment before looking up into the branches.

Kazahaya's heart skipped a beat.

_R…Rikuou?_

He had soon clutched both hands over his mouth, stifling his gasp and shaky breaths. He couldn't believe it… what was Rikuou doing there, and at _that_ time of night…? His eyes looked down sadly, quivering. It felt so hard even to have to look at him after what had happened… But at the same time… he just couldn't look away…

Rikuou continued to regard the tree carefully when he suddenly seemed to spot the wind chime, observing it for a moment.

_H…huh…? He's looking for the wind chime…?_

The dark green eyes narrowed, focusing hard on the tree.

Kazahaya blinked, turning slowly to observe the place where Rikuou was glaring. The air around the branch just behind him, the very spot where Rikuou was looking, seemed to become distorted, rippling… Before Kazahaya even knew what had happened, it had snapped in an instant, breaking clean in half. He gasped, tumbling to the ground with a cry of shock before landing with a soft thud on the tender grass.

Everything seemed dim for a moment… sensing only the gentle sound of the breeze in his ears…

When he became aware of his name being spoken by such a familiar voice…

In a flash his eyes flicked open, Kazahaya pushing himself up immediately to find Rikuou knelt down beside him with his face racked with concern… and… was that _fear_…?

"R-RIKUOU!" He gasped, going to run away when he found his arm grabbed tightly, "L-LET GO!"

"Shut up…! Do you want to get found?" came the sharp hiss of a reply. There was a pause, "…Do you really want to avoid me so much that you'd run away without a word…?"

The lighter haired boy froze, screwing his eyes shut, "R…Rikuou… I'm sorry…"

"Huh…?" Rikuou blinked once before grabbing his other wrist, pulling the other to face him, "What are you talking about? Why are you sorry…?"

"I…" Kazahaya gasped, eyes flicking open, "You… Were looking for that wind chime…?"

The darker haired boy appeared faintly alarmed by the other's remark, eyes widening a little, "Yeah, but how did you-"

"Did you make that branch snap?"

"_What_?"

"You did! You glared at it and something weird happened to the air around the branch and it snapped! Like it was a twig or something!"

Rikuou scowled hard, grip tightening around the other's wrists, "You avoid me for days, and the first thing you do accuse me of is breaking some tree? Do you have _any_ idea how worried I was about you?"

Kazahaya bowed his head, flinching a little, "I…"

_Please let me be right_…

"I saw this vision…"

"What?"

"I have this _power_… I can touch things and get visions, and… and that night I stayed over with you… I got a vision… of your past…" He looked up quickly, desperate to clarify himself, "But I didn't mean to! I was asleep at the time, and I couldn't control it! Then, when I snapped out of it… I felt so bad about it I couldn't face you… I'm sorry!"

Rikuou stared, apparently overwhelmed at such a great amount of information being given all at once. "You… get visions…?"

"I don't expect you to believe me… And I especially don't expect you to forgive me… but… I just wanted to let you know why I avoided you…" Kazahaya averted his eyes sadly, voice almost a whisper, "I didn't want to hear you say... you hated me…"

There was a pause.

"…You…"

Kazahaya closed his eyes fearing for the worse.

"You're an idiot!"

"Wh…what!" he roared, turning to scowl at the other, "I just poured my heart out to you and you call me an id-"

He was cut off as the other pulled him forward to kiss him roughly, his eyes widening in surprise.

Rikuou scowled back as he pulled away, holding Kazahaya's face firmly in both hands ,"Yes, I broke the branch, and yes, I did it using my so called power…"

The smaller boy's eyes widened as they remained fixed on the other's face, "Rikuou…"

"…And you're an idiot because you avoided me like that…" Rikuou pressed his forehead against the other's, closing his eyes, "Why can't you trust me…?"

Kazahaya had pulled free in an instant, wrapping his arms around the other tightly, "Okay! I-I'm an idiot…! I'm sorry…"

The darker haired boy smirked, returning the embrace, "You're an idiot for apologizing too…"

_Then again… I'm an idiot for thinking that we weren't the same_…

Kazahaya smiled, feeling the numbness thaw away.

_We're exactly the same…_

"Now…" Rikuou leaned away, crossing his arms, "Tell me… just what were _you_ doing up in that tree, and _what_ do you know about that wind chime…?"

"Uh…" The lighter haired boy glanced down nervously.

_If we're going to be honest with each other…_

"I…Uh… remember when I told you about my job…?"

"The one where 'work rarely comes up'…?"

"Yeah… well…" He smiled nervously, shrugging, "This is it…! My boss sends me on these little errands and stuff… to get these items… and… That night I was at the Green Drugstore…? He sent me to get a box or something from your boss' office…"

"…" Rikuou raised an eyebrow, "You really _are_ a thief…"

"Yeah… I guess so…"

"Well… Work like this rarely comes up for me as well…"

Kazahaya blinked, eyes widening a little, "Wh-what?"

"Kakei… my boss… Although I work in the shop, he sometimes sends me out to do these jobs as well…"

"…Rikuou…" He beamed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "I feel so stupid…"

Rikuou closed his eyes, the smirk curving back on his lips, "You're an idiot, its only natural…"

Both, turned back to each other, smiling for a moment before kissing again, the wind rising up about them as the moonlight once again shone down to the gentle tinkling of chimes…

…But neither noticed the dark gaze watching them silently, unseen from across the garden…

Kazahaya let out a heavy sigh of relief, collapsing back upon his bed with a blissful smile upon his face. This was perfect… Right now… He had never felt so perfect in all his life… Rikuou cared for him, despite the stupid things he did… They both had unusual abilities… They were both 'different'…And most importantly, he could continue seeing him… Sure enough… He was starting to suspect that he felt a little more than affection for the guy… He turned onto his side, curling up tight. He had to see him again soon… So they could talk some more… He didn't care about his past…But if Rikuou ever wanted to tell him, he would listen with every ounce of attention he had… Really… what mattered now was the present… And at present, they were keeping nothing from each other…

His smile widened, fingers curling loosely around the bed sheets.

_I wonder if this feeling will ever fade…?_

"Kudou."

The sharpness of the voice that had spoken his name was instantly enough to snap him out of his state of blissful contentment. He blinked, turning to find Kazuo watching him from the doorway, "What do you want now…?" He sighed irritably, annoyed that someone had interrupted his moment of happiness.

The other just glared before closing eyes. "Amano-san wants to see you immediately."

"Huh?"

_See me…?_

"You mean, face to face…?" Kazahaya blinked, somewhat confused and at the same time concerned, "Why…?"

"… We think you know why…" came a second voice from behind Kazuo, the boy stepping aside to reveal the other four.

"Wh…what…?"

"Kudou-kun…" Kanna glowered, arms crossed, "You told someone other than us… about your gift…?"

Kazahaya's eyes widened in alarm, heart tightening.

_But…But how?_

"What the hell are you talking about!" He yelled, fearful at their accusations, "When did I-"

"About four hours ago in the East Private Gardens…" Kazuo continued, eyes narrowing, "You were talking to that guy… You told him everything about your power… and everything about us and Amano-san… I was there…"

"You…" Kazahaya stared in disbelief, frozen.

"I told Amano-san immediately… He made it quite clear that you were to be brought before him… _immediately_…"

"You did something bad Kudou…" Hanako smiled sweetly in an unnerving manner, "You need to be reprimanded… Its for your own good…"

"I think 'punished' would be a better word…" Ran murmured.

"P-Punished!" Kazahaya leapt to his feet, wondering what he was supposed to do next, "What are you, mindless drones? Why the hell do you have to do everything that guy tells you!"

"Kudou… You have no say in the matter…"

In a flash the others had moved to restrain him, Kazahaya trying to escape desperately before finding himself tripped, face pushed down hard upon the bed and his arms locked to prevent retaliation. "GE-GET OFF! DAMMIT, WHAT DO YOU THIN-"

In an instant a hard blow was struck to the back of his head.

Everything fading to black…

The only thing on his mind, calling out for help desperately as the darkness pulled him under…

_Rikuou…_

* * *

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

And lo, we have the final part to this experiment of mine (I can't believe its really over ;;) This entire thing was _somehow_ inspired by the song 'Half the Fun' by Snow Patrol. I don't know how, but as soon as I heard it the ideas just hit me and before I knew it… I had a four part fic. Yes there is angst. Hopefully there is sap. And odd surprises I only came up with in the previous chapter (I hope you were all paying attention now!) Nasty things happen, and you're all about to find out whether or not I really am incapable of writing an unhappy ending...

* * *

"_Hey…" _

"_Yeah…?" _

"_I… I was wondering…" _

"_Wondering what?" _

"…_If I… did something stupid, I mean… REALLY stupid… and ended up in a lot of trouble… would you help me out?" _

"_What? Why the hell would you ask something like that…?" _

"_I just wondered… if you would save me…" _

"…"

"…"

"_You're an idiot…"_

..-..-..

"Ri…kuou…"

"Ahh, finally awake are we…?"

The dark voice stabbed at Kazahaya as his consciousness gradually fell back into place. Struggling to remember what had happened, he suddenly realised that somehow… even when he opened his eyes, it was pitch black… "Wh…what…?"

The voice was clearly smiling as it spoke again, "Kudou, do you have any idea why you were brought here…?"

"A…Amano-san…?" He blinked once, quickly realising that the reason for his blindness was that something… a strip of cloth maybe, had been tied tightly around his head. He gasped, trying desperately for a moment to reach for his face in order to confirm his suspicions, when to his horror he also found his hands and legs bound, the sensation of the thick, rough rope contrasting completely with the soft material over his eyes, "What the hell?"

A hand suddenly rested on his head, pushing down gently as the voice became closer, "Kudou, you haven't answered me…"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Kazahaya yelled in alarm as he eventually understood that his struggling was utterly useless, "Dammit, what do you want!"

Without warning, the soft, lightly weighted fingers rested on his head curled tightly, grasping his hair before violently pulling his head back, Kazahaya letting out another gasp as the pain hit him, "Ah!"

"Kudou, I think you know _exactly_ why you're here…"

_Oh god… Rikuou…_

Forbidden to care for someone, just because this guy didn't like it… He just couldn't understand. Why wasn't he allowed to see him? Why was it so important that he be forced to stay confined to a group of people who hated him? Who he hated? Why couldn't he actually live his life…?

"Amano-san..." He said eventually, voice slow in defiance although it still retained a quiver of nervousness, "The only reason why I'm here is because you ordered it! You ordered those bastards to knock me out and bring me here by force! You-!" He was soon silenced by a sharp slap to his face, cheek stinging as the shock faded.

"You are in no position to raise your voice at me, _Kudou_!" came Amano's hardened tone, "Now, I asked you a question, and I would like it very much if you answered it."

_Dammit, he knows anyway so what the hell is the point of all this? Does he just want to torture me or something…? Like a confession…_

He paused, just feeling the lingering pain from where he had been stuck, before eventually speaking. "Because I… went to see him…"

"_Him_, Kudou…?"

"…"

_No… I refuse._

He bit his lip for a moment before turning his head to the side. There was absolutely no way he would give Rikuou's name… Especially to a bastard like Amano… No way in hell…

"…"

"Being awfully bold, aren't we…?" The voice was certainly amused… almost cruel… "He was a boy from the Green Drugstore… Am I right…?"

Kazahaya shut his eyes tight behind the blindfold, contemplating for a moment what he would do if Amano were to do anything to Rikuou… If he were to loose him… Loose the only person left who really mattered… From the way he was talking, he knew everything already, but then perhaps… It was all just a mind game… someway to use him, to twist him into giving the information they were lacking to fill in the blanks… He couldn't risk it. Knowing that anything he said could somehow be used to hurt Rikuou… He resolved to keep silent no matter what.

"…"

After a moment's silence, the voice gave a low burst of laughter, the lighter haired boy crying out as he was struck across the face a second time. He was starting to feel dizzy… disorientated from the pain and complete darkness his vision was consumed with… Yes, this was good… If they knocked him unconscious again, then he wouldn't have to endure Amano's interrogation… he wouldn't have to worry about putting Rikuou at risk…

"…It's okay, Kudou…" Amano's deep voice brushed against his ear suddenly, "I know you. I know you all too well… You will break Kudou, mark my words…"

Kazahaya found his lips curving into a smile in defiance.

He would win this. If it took every ounce of strength in his body… Every fibre of his being… He would win…

_Rikuou… _

_I'll see you again… I promise…_

..-..-..

Rikuou gasped, sitting bolt upright.

His heart was racing… Why? What was wrong with him…?

He glanced about the room, observing the darkness carefully, seeking some explanation as to why he had awoken so abruptly and in such a state. It had to have been around 3am… Utterly silent… Almost eerie… What could have startled him like that…?

Confused and somewhat uneasy, Rikuou pulled away his bed sheets, getting to his feet. There had been something… Some reason… He hadn't had a bad dream… Or at least, not one he could remember… Yet his heart was still pounding… He was still sweating… And the feelings of fear and alarm just weren't going away…

_Kazahaya…_

His eyes widened. It was Kazahaya… Somehow, though he wasn't absolutely certain why… He had the terrifying feeling that something bad had happened… Something bad had happened to Kazahaya…

But what? What was he to do? He had no idea where to find him… No idea what to do when he found him… Did this have something to do with that Amano guy he had mentioned…?

Eventually he sighed, raking back his raven hair. Then again… He was beginning to suspect that he was worrying too much… His gift had nothing to do with things like this, so perhaps it was all just an over-reaction to a bad dream… Yes, it must have just been a bad dream…

He smiled a little at himself. Honestly… Since meeting that guy - that clumsy, over-emotional guy who spoke so openly and so _loudly_… almost like he was a kid or something… All he had to do was get close to him and immediately he became so sensitive to everything… Even simple dreams were causing him to get worked up… It was stupid. Kazahaya was fine, so he should just go to sleep.

_I'm an idiot…_

..-..-..

"_Isn't this like a dream?" _

"_What do you mean…?" _

"_I mean… how everything worked out… How we met like that… and now we find we both have these powers… Don't you think its all too perfect…?" _

"…"

"_Meeting again so many times… I… I mean… I feel kind of drawn to you… Its almost like we… were supposed to meet…" _

"…_Perhaps we were…" _

"_But it just sounds so stupid…!" _

"_Explain how?" _

"_Ah, I didn't mean it like that, I meant…! I meant… It seems too good to be true…" _

"… _You really are an idiot…"_

..-..-..

"…Riku…ou…"

"Good morning, Kudou. How are you feeling today?"

Kazahaya sucked in his breath, opening his eyes wearily to find that the blindfold still hadn't been removed. "Nnn…?"

He felt weak… So damn weak… Was this the second day he had spent like this…? The third…?

He hadn't been fed once… Only given a glass of water once a day… He had been struck, punched, kicked so many times it hurt simply to breath… Even to blink caused his body to become racked with agony… But he wouldn't give in… Not now, not ever…

"I would impressed at such endurance if I had thought it wasn't the work of an idiot…" came Amano's dark voice.

"…Bastard…" Kazahaya managed, his voice barely a whisper.

"Indeed." Amano's voice came from smirking lips, the lighter haired boy gasping suddenly as his chin was grabbed, head lifted sharply, "It seems I will have to go to further measures to get my way…"

_Rikuou…_

Kazahaya flinched, sucking in his breath with sore lungs and an achy chest.

_Rikuou…_

"…Hm…" Amano gave a small laugh, releasing Kazahaya's chin before calling… calling to someone else in the room…

_Who…? What's happening…?_

There was a sharp gasp, almost a cry coupled with the desperate sound of struggling, someone breathing hard as they tried so hard to get away from… from what…? Kazahaya couldn't help but feel apprehension at it all. Had they got someone else prisoner…? If so, just what where they thinking of doing…?

There was another cry, louder and clearer than before. Immediately Kazahaya's bruised ears picked up the sound; despite his fatigue, there could be no mistake - That had been a woman's voice.

"Now Kudou…" Amano said slowly, the person's frantic struggles continuing, "I'd like you to meet our other guest… This, is Miss Miyamoto… Sakura Miyamoto of Flat 237, Kingawa Road… I do believe you have encountered her before…?"

Kazahaya gasped almost silently, eyes widening.

_Th… that name…_

The address… That was the woman, the blonde woman with short hair in the white suit… That first job… He had gotten her address! Is this what they wanted it for? To bring her here against her will like this?

But…

But had they really thought that far ahead…? Impossible…

"From the way your lips have twisted, I'll assume you remember her…" Amano spoke again, sounds of another burst of struggling followed by a loud thud and a cry, "Miss Miyamoto here is a very interesting young lady… Another of _us_… Another of the 'others'… But you see, Kudou, her gift is somewhat rare… That is the reason why I asked after her… Thank you for all your help…"

"I… I'm sorry…" Kazahaya whispered, biting his lip. Oh god, had this been what he was being used for…?

"This gift… Is almost the opposite to yours…"

"What…?"

"Of course, Miss Miyamoto could be classed as an empath… Like you, she can pick up memories and feelings, but there the similarities end…" Amano's voice became closer once again, only a short distance away from the lighter haired boy's face, "Unlike you… She can project those memories and feelings upon others… Or perhaps 'inflict' would be a more appropriate word…"

"Wh… what are… you thinking of…?" Kazahaya managed, voice still weak, shaky.

Amano's smile widened. "If I'm not mistaken, Kudou… Your 'powers', so to speak, become stronger when you're weak… And right now, you are so very, _very_ weak, Kudou…"

_No… NO…_

"And Miss Miyamoto here… Well, her powers have also gotten stronger… Its her _fear_ that makes them stronger… And in case you couldn't tell, she is terrified. That… and she has been put though a lot as of late…"

_Please no… don't… DON'T…_

More struggling… more cries and gasps… The sound of scuffled footsteps, someone being pushed… shoved forward… Finally, her hands on his face… Forced upon his face…

Kazahaya screamed.

..-..-..

_Kazahaya…?_

Rikuou blinked once, tensing. What was that…? Like… Like someone had called his name…It was Kazahaya's voice…

"Rikuou…?" Came Kakei's soothing tone.

The darker haired boy looked up suddenly, eyes quivering. "Kazahaya is…!"

"Hm…" Kakei tilted his head thoughtfully, moving his fingers to his chin pensively, "It would seem… That friend of yours is in trouble…"

"What?" Rikuou took a step forward in desperation, pupils tight, "What's happened to him? Where is he!"

The shop's owner raised a hand as a sign to calm down before eventually putting both hands in his coat pockets, "If I tell you what has happened… You must promise me something in return…"

"I don't have time for this!" Rikuou roared, trembling, "If you know where he is, tell me!"

"Rikuou." Kakei's eyes had sharpened, his tone dangerous. Rikuou hesitated in his frantic rage, shooting a dark glare at the shop's owner. "Now… Listen to me. That boy has gotten into some rather big trouble… And it will _not_ be easy to get him out, understand…?"

"Th…then what…?"

"The man who took him is not to be taken lightly." Kakei continued, "He is very powerful… Of course, he may be like us in that he has certain abilities… But these are not the source of his power. His power lies in his position… He is a very influential man, understand me Rikuou…?"

Rikuou's dark green eyes narrowed, his teeth clenched. "Th… then did he…?"

"Perhaps he did… I'm not certain, but perhaps he did also have some part to play in Miss Tsukiko's disappearance…"

The taller boy's pupils tightened, his fists so tight they were trembling. He felt so angry… So _angry… _

_Tsukiko… _

_Kazahaya… _

_That guy… That guy, I swear I'll..._

"But you see, he is seen as a leader, perhaps a ruler of those of us with these gifts. And because of this, whilst I refuse to have anything to do with him and his idiocy, he does have a lot of people with powers similar to yours… perhaps superior, under his command."

"I don't care about all that!" the taller boy eventually yelled, loosing his calm, "I swear, if he has done anything to hurt Kazahaya I _will_ tear him apart and anyone who gets in my way!"

Kakei's face became deeply tainted with concern. He had only ever seen this side of Rikuou once before now… It genuinely scared him. Usually such a calm boy threatening to use his powers, such powers that he possessed, to harm others… It troubled him greatly…

Like this… Rikuou was dangerous.

"Rikuou…" He managed, voice a near whisper as he spoke his name in a shock ridden tone.

"Where is he!"

"Rikuou, promise me you wont do anything stupid-"

Rikuou growled, the glass bottles on the shelves beside him shattering loudly, "WHERE IS HE!"

The broken glass fell to the floor with a smash, smaller pieces following with a tinkle.

"Rikuou, calm yourself!" Kakei yelled, a rare scowl on his fair face as he stared into the other's dark green eyes so consumed with rage, "Getting worked up like this will not help Kudou-kun!"

Another line of bottles smashed, glass falling to the floor. The dark eyes were now almost completely lost in rage, near crazed as the boy spoke again, taking a step forward, "WHERE IS HE? TELL ME OR I'LL-"

There was a smack, Kakei slapping Rikuou hard across the face.

A long silence followed…

Kakei continued to scowl, watching the darker haired boy carefully in case he should loose control again, "… Rikuou…"

"…"

"…"

"…I… I want to save him…" Rikuou said eventually, voice shaky, "I want to find out what happened to Tsukiko too… But right now I…" He put a hand over his eyes, almost whispering, "I just want to save Kazahaya… I want to make sure he's alright…"

Kakei's hazel eyes softened, the scowl fading. "… The Plazza Hotel…"

"Huh…?" Rikuou removed his hand, eyes regarding the shop's owner in surprise.

"He's at the Plazza Hotel… To the South…"

The taller boy blinked once, a little taken a back.

"Save him, Rikuou." Kakei smiled kindly, putting his hands back in his coat pockets, "Do what ever it takes, but promise me… Promise me you wont kill anyone…"

Rikuou turned his head to the side, eyes narrow. It was an expression of thought, but also one of submission. "…"

"…One more thing…"

Rikuou turned back to the shop's owner, body still trembling ever so slightly.

"Whilst you're there… Make sure that man falls from power…"

"…" The taller boy stared for a moment, the shop's owner staring back with a stern expression, "…You… You know him…"

"It isn't important." Kakei said sharply, closing his eyes, "Now go and save that boy. And be careful…"

Rikuou hesitated only for a moment.

In an instant, he had ran from the store.

Kakei stood, regarding the shattered glass - the aftermath - with a pensive expression. Eventually he sighed, closing his eyes.

_Honestly… When he gets close to someone…That boy is far too sensitive for his own good…_

..-..-..

_The fear…_

_The horror…_

_The pain…_

Kazahaya whimpered, flinching in his sleep. The girl… Amano… everyone had left now, and he was all alone in the dark… or at least it seemed dark… The blindfold had not been removed once since his arrival, and he was beginning to forget just what light felt like…

Sakura Miyamoto… Those men… Amano had sent them… She had been stalked for weeks, maybe even months… Received phone calls… Threatening death… Threatening assault… Threatening all kinds of pain… She had been so afraid… First her dog… She came home to find the poor creature brutally murdered… gutted… She had thrown up so violently… Cried so hard… Then her boyfriend… She had received his dismembered eyes in a parcel, sent to her by post before the police had found the rest of his body left to rot… Finally she had been abducted… Raped… Beaten… She had lost all hope long ago, but still she feared for her life… Feared what was to come…

She was so afraid… In so much pain…

And Kazahaya had received all that suffering… So much suffering… all at once.

He had screamed, cried, thrashed about violently even hours after it had happened. He had retched, his body frantically trying to vomit what wasn't there to bring up, and even now, in his sleep…

It was all so clear… so _vivid_…

He flinched, jolting with a small cry.

He couldn't escape… And at the same time, clawing at his conscious… his conscience…

_It was all my fault… It was all my fault…_

The guilt that it was _him_ who had caused all this… _Him_ who had given Amano her address… It was only him who could have done it, Sakura Miyamoto being such an elusive individual that following her would have been futile… Only _he_ could have managed…

And look what he had done. He caused all this suffering… all this pain… And now it was all his…

Somehow… Despite the overwhelming agony…

It seemed so fair…

..-..-..

Kakei let out a small sigh, sitting at his desk with his head rested wearily in both hands.

_How long has it been now…?_

A faintly amused smile curved upon his lips. For someone who could see the future, he hardly ever thought to look back at the past. There just didn't seem to be any use in it… remembering something that had already happened… far too late to change now…

He sat quietly for a moment, musing silently to himself before eventually reaching into his pocket to pull out an old, bronze key, unlocking the bottom draw of his desk with a click.

A small, silver box lay inside, gleaming as it caught the light. Kakei carefully lifted it out, observing it silently for a moment with misty, nostalgia filled eyes before slowly reaching to open the lid.

"What's that you've got there…?"

He paused as the deep voice brushed against his ear, closing his eyes without turning around once, "You woke up sooner than I thought you would…"

Saiga grinned, moving to embrace the shop's owner from behind with his chin rested lightly on his shoulder, "That. Its beautiful…"

Kakei opened his hazel eyes, regarding the silver broach that lay within the box, pinned carefully to the red velvet backing. A butterfly… a silver butterfly with wings encrusted with gently glinting rubies, each no larger than a pin's head… "This was my mother's."

"Oh…?" Saiga's smirk softened somewhat, his embrace suddenly becoming a little tighter as if to comfort the other man.

"Its ok, it doesn't bother me at all these days…" the shop's owner smiled weakly, "She did what she had to… Its only right that I respect that… Its only right that I don't linger on the matter as if it were something sad… She was so strong, right until the end, and just knowing that keeps me satisfied…"

Saiga went silent for a moment, seeming distracted. Eventually he let out a small sigh, his smile fading altogether as he rested his head against the other's, "Still…Those people had no right to do that…"

"They were scared, that's all…" Kakei's smiled twisted a little, eyes sharpening, "They fear those who are different… Because I could see things they couldn't… Me… and him… The only way they could possibly have reacted was like they did…"

"She was a proud woman to protect you both like that…"

"…Yes…"

Both became quiet, deep in thought.

Saiga was the first to speak. "…That boy… Do you think he'll…?"

"I'm certain Rikuou will save him." Kakei said firmly, looking over the broach for a moment before slowly closing the lid, "They were supposed to meet and to be together… Perhaps more than that… In either case, nothing should be able to prevent what was meant to happen from happening…" The smile sharpened, "Even _him_…"

"…'Amano'…? He's a cunning bastard, I'll give him that…" the man in shades murmured, moving one hand to turn the other's head in order to plant a kiss upon his lips.

Kakei gave a cruel, faintly amused smile as he leant away, "of course…" he whispered, the other's breath caressing his face, "He's my brother…"

..-..-..

Rikuou had been stood in the building's shadow for sometime now, staring up with dark, rage consumed eyes. So tall… It must have been 90 floors at the least… And at the very top, over looking the city…

_The Penthouse…_

He growled under his breath, his fists, hung by his side, tightening so hard his knuckles turned white. The overwhelming rage was being pent up - saved for the task ahead. Kakei had said this man was not to be taken lightly, and even if he did indeed have people more powerful than himself, he refused to be beaten. There was no way he was going to allow that man to get away with what he had done…

_If you want to destroy my life… I'll take you down with me…_

His eyes shifted, glancing about the place quickly before he took his first steps into the building…

..-..-..

_I… _

_I'm awake…?_

Kazahaya felt his mind slowly strengthen, coming to though he remained in a state of half consciousness, body in complete agony. He was faintly aware of tears streaming down his face…

"Kudou…" the deep voice was right beside his ear, "You still refuse to say a word…?"

"…" Kazahaya sucked in his breath, nipping his lip, hoping the stinging pain would waken him even just a little.

He gasped as he felt his body tighten, someone embracing him from behind with a finger tracing his lips, "You really are so very stupid, Kudou…" came Amano's dark voice, "Blood…? Do you really think biting yourself like that will do you any good…?"

"I…If you're…" Kazahaya groaned, voice barely audible as he strained to speak, "…going to kill… me… just… just d…do…it…"

_Rikuou…_

_I'm sorry…_

There was a moment's silence before Amano let out a low burst of laughter, tightening his embrace ever so slightly, "What ever made you think that I would kill you…? This isn't leading to death… No, I merely wish… To _reprimand_ you…"

_Wh…what?_

"You see, Kudou…" Amano rested his chin on the boy's shoulder, lips beside his ear, "You went against the rules… When a pet bites its master's hand, you don't kill the pet… You punish it in the hope it will learn its lesson and not bite again…"

"I…I am… not your…"

"Try not to talk… It'll be much easier for me if you simply _think_…" Amano tilted his head a little, pressing his cheek gently against Kazahaya's, "I can hear you clearer that way…"

Kazahaya felt his heart tighten, jolting in shock.

_He… He can read minds…?_

"Yes. But only the surface… Only the first layer of consciousness… That is, Kudou, your immediate thoughts… I cannot see your subconscious, your memories or anything you yourself are unaware of… That you are not currently thinking of…" The smile widened, "…You disobeyed me, Kudou. Don't forget, if it wasn't for me, you would have been dead for a long time now… It was me who said you could stay with those other children… It was me who gave you work… But still…" the voice became lower, breath brushing Kazahaya's ear, "Even though I told you not to… you went to see that boy… Do you still wonder why I'm angry…?"

_I just want to know… why am I not allowed to see him…_

"Normals are below us, Kudou… Try not to get attached to something so vile and underhanded…"

_Normals… You mean… Other people who don't have 'powers' …?_

"Precisely… Those pathetic creatures who fear us, who desire to destroy us simply because we are superior to them… Have you never experienced it for yourself…?" Amano's hand moved to stroke the boy's hair, "Have you never experienced such discrimination and persecution because you are different…? Have you never lost anyone because of it…? They, those normals… They deserve to be crushed… I want them to suffer for all they have done…"

_No… No, you can't…!_

There was a loud smash, shouts and cries of alarm followed by the frantic sound footsteps pounding the floor.

_Wh… what is…?_

The sound of the door crashing open sounded, many footsteps… many men charging into the room, breathing hard…

"What is it?" Amano asked in an unusually concerned tone of voice, Kazahaya feeling his body released.

A deep voice replied, somewhat alarmed, "Th…There's trouble on the lower floors…! A boy… A boy has been making his way up here! He's been taking out the guards with some kind of power…!"

"What!"

Kazahaya's eyes widened behind the blindfold, his heart skipping a beat.

_R…Rikuou…?_

Amano growled, going silent for a moment before speaking in a low, angry voice, "Which floor is he currently on…?"

"The last we heard it was the 57th…!"

"…Stop him. Whatever it takes, make sure he doesn't get here…!"

"Yes Sir!"

The footsteps retreated in a flurry, the door slamming shut behind them.

"… Kudou…" Amano's voice was sharp, dangerous, "I suppose this must all be for you… Right…? Rikuou Himura, is it…? Haha… Of course, how could I have even suspected him to be a 'normal' granted his place of work…?"

"Wh…what….?" Kazahaya shifted a little, body immediately racked in agony, "A…ah!"

"You think too loudly, Kudou… But no matter…"

"D…don't… hurt him…!" The smaller boy cried out, trying with all his might to raise his head only to find his neck twinge in pain, "Don't… Don't…!"

"Kudou, if he should try to harm me, I will have no choice but to defend myself…"

"Y…you bastard…. You bastard!" Kazahaya roared, jolting violently, his body trembling from the pain as he continued with what little strength remained to break free, "You-!"

There was a thud, Kazahaya giving a strangled gasp as his breath was knocked from him completely. Amano's smile was audible as he pulled his foot away from the boy's stomach, grabbing his chin with rough fingers as his head lolled to his chest, "You are a fool, Kudou… Now, be sure to stay here like a good boy…"

Through the dizzy hurt, his consciousness slipping away as the throbbing pain from where he had been kicked spread through his body, mingling with the sharp agony already present, the gut wrenching starvation… Kazahaya faintly heard footsteps… The door closing… Silence…

_Rikuou…_

He had come for him, right…? He was putting himself at risk like this, for _him_… He shivered, sobbing quietly, the cool sensation of tears streaming down his face returning.

_Rikuou… Please be okay…_

..-..-..

Rikuou sucked in his breath, peering around a corner tentatively. Blood was already pouring from a deep gash on his upper arm… bruised… cuts and scratches on his face… But he refused to give in now, no matter how worn out he felt… No matter how tired…

_Kazahaya, where are you…?_

He was beginning to wish he had had the option to take the elevator… But as soon as he had entered the building, he had almost immediately caught the attention of some guards. A hotel, yes, but also a base for this man and those who followed him. The elevator was soon disabled, so the stairs had been the only way… A fact that was quickly sapping his strength, though not his will. He had to have been half way there by now… Perhaps more…

Kazahaya had to be close…

Hesitating for a second, he growled, charging around the corner. There must have been five men or so laying in wait, quickly spotting the intruder.

"There he is!"

They tensed, bodies burning in a fiery aura before attacking the darker haired boy, throwing barrages of flaming punches at his speeding form. Each was dodged, each avoided before they found the floor beneath them shatter as if it were glass, collapsing down with the rubble as Rikuou continued to rush through the corridor, coming to the next flight of stairs. He gasped, clutching his arm. One of the flames had caught his shoulder, biting at a patch of skin to leave it raw and red… stinging…

He clenched his teeth, ignoring the pain as he pushed himself onwards.

So many people with such powers… Powers to burn… Powers to break… Powers to paralyse… It made him sick to think that they were all being used in such a way… That they had all played some part in this… In taking away all that he cared for… It made him furious… Enraged… And it was that burning anger, his desire for retribution, which gave him the strength he needed to push himself on.

Up and up… Fighting… Forcing his way through the guards… Running on and on…

It was only a matter of time before his legs gave way. With a gasp, he collapsed to the floor, desperately trying with all his might to push himself back up to no avail.

_Get up…! Get up!_

He growled, eyes screwed shut.

_Dammit, get up!_

Body trembling all the while, muscles shivering, aching, he pushed his hands down hard, forcing every fibre of his being to bring his body back up.

_Remember… Why you're doing this!_

"…Ka…" He groaned, slowly, shakily rising, "Kazahaya…!"

In one final push, he stumbled to his feet, collapsing back heavily against the wall with his head lolled back, gasping for air.

_I can't give up now…_

Pausing only for a moment, he exhaled wearily, calming himself before turning his head to the side, carefully observing the stairs leading upwards with a look of determination. The plaque…

_The 85th floor… I'm so close…_

Summoning all his strength, he moved on, continuing to steadily climb the stairs.

More guards soon appeared… Around three now, rushing down to attack him.

He snarled. He was used to them all now. Only three…? Granted many were far more powerful than he was… His sheer determination was enough to give him the advantage.

Suddenly he froze, eyes widening. Impossible… He had only caught a blur, but… Slowly, his eyes shifting to glance down… He found a great gash across his chest, blood pouring from the wound. It was almost like a blade, a katana had slashed him, but when did?

He gasped, quickly stepping to the side just in time to evade the second attack which cut the banister clear in half. Growling, he turned to regard his attackers with an adrenalin consumed gaze.

_What are they?_

The men stood a little way up the stairs, smiling calmly with their hands stuck casually in their coat pockets… They seemed so relaxed…

"This guy… I can't believe he ran all the way up here…" One murmured to the others, shooting a superior glare down at the boy, "He's either really brave or really stupid…"

"Whatever, lets just cut him up, eh?"

Rikuou snarled, preparing to dodge again.

_They… Their powers… Whilst I can break at a glance, they…_

He gasped, hurling his body out of the way, only barely dodging the barrage of attacks which caused deep gashes upon the wall behind him. Through carelessness his leg was caught in the onslaught, blood splattering to the ground. He collapsed to one knee, staring at the deep gash on his left ankle.

_Dammit…_

Red was already staining his jeans, first hot… then cold… cooling…

"What, is that it?" One laughed, shaking his head, "Please, you raised such expectations, it seems a shame that you turned out to be so pitiful…!"

"Yeah, you could have at least been a little tougher…! What the hell did you think you were doing, anyway…? Attacking us head on like this… Didn't you realise just who you were dealing with…?"

"I feel sorry that you came this far…! Whatever you came for… Oh well…"

The men let out a burst of laughter, the sound clawing at Rikuou's mind… Scratching…

He raised his head, shooting a deadly glare at his attackers.

"I… I wont let you stop me…" He growled, body trembling as clenched his fists. "I wont let you stop me!" In an instant he threw an arm out, sending a blast of energy flying at one of the aggressors.

There was a loud crack, the man sent tumbling back with a thud, blood streaming down his face… unconscious…

The others looked on in horror, turning back to Rikuou with shocked expressions on their previously calm faces.

Rikuou stared back, eyes burning. Gradually, ever so slowly, a faintly amused smile formed on the boy's lips, "You… You're all idiots if you think that'll stop me…" He murmured, pulling back his hand, "I wont let you get away with it… Everything you've done… Keeping me back like this… I'll break you!" In a flash he had charged forward, running head on, almost recklessly towards the two remaining men who scowled hard, frantically throwing invisible swipes, slashing his shoulder, chest and face.

Rikuou threw his hand forward, a blast sending another of the men flying back, causing him to hit the wall with a loud crash, face already a bloody mess. He soon turned his attention to the final man. He was shivering in terror, staring back at the taller boy with fearful eyes before going to take a step away which only resulted in him tripping over his own feet, falling back with a thud.

"G…get away from me!" He yelled desperately, Rikuou finding his body slashed several more times as he continued to walk forward, face a picture of calm... Green eyes just staring, unmoving… The man scrambled to get away, rushing to turn tail and run when Rikuou grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around to punch him hard across the face with a smack.

There was a thump the man fell unconscious to the ground.

Rikuou paused for a moment.

_Kazahaya…_

He took a deep breath, slowly moving to continue up the stairs.

_Kazahaya…_

This rage… This anger… This absolute desire to save that which mattered…

He felt blinded, so enraged that he had reached a place beyond calm… This wasn't overconfidence… Neither was it acceptance of defeat… It was simply focus.

Primal focus...

He walked on, faintly aware of having passed a plaque which signalled the 89th floor… So close now… He was vaguely aware of others having tried to attack him, only remembering cries… snaps… cracks… blood…

_I wont kill… I wont kill… But I will break you… I will make you suffer…_

Many chose to run. So much smarter than those who had stayed… Those who had had their arms broken… Ribs shattered….

Rikuou groaned, focus fading as his mind came gradually back to reality. He felt heavy now… The fuzzy rage was fading, and the stinging sensation of pain was becoming clearer every second. New wounds… When had they happened…? Slowly, through hazy eyes, he spotted the final plaque - The 90th floor…

..-..-..

"How is the situation!" Amano yelled at the last remaining guards - only ten or so left now…

One turned, panic stricken, "A…Amano-san, he's…!"

There was a scream. A loud crash followed by the tinkling of glass… cries of terror… pain…

_What…?_ Amano's eyes widened, taking a step back as the culprit came skulking from around the corner.

Rikuou raised his head slowly, face tired, exhausted, covered in blood… His clothes were now almost completely soaked red… His own blood… The blood of those who had been in his way… He was battered, bruised, bloody… He barely had the strength to keep his eyes open, but all that didn't matter… No… Not when he was so close…

"Wh…what are you waiting for!" Amano yelled frantically, "Stop him!"

The dark green eyes narrowed as the first five men charged towards him, each quickly finding their arms twisted by an invisible force, snapping… Each toppling to the floor like they had been cut down as grass to a blade.

He exhaled, swaying a little before taking another step forward.

"Stop him!" Amano yelled again, the final five guards hesitating for a moment before eventually choosing to advance. But no sooner had they taken the first step forward had they found themselves face down of the burgundy carpet, arms broken… Ribs shattered… Legs snapped…

The sound of a gunlock being released clicked suddenly.

Rikuou stopped, observing the man before him. "…"

Amano returned the hard stare, aiming the gun at the boy's head, "… You… You're Rikuou Himura, yes…?"

Rikuou scowled hard, eyes quivering. That voice… Those eyes… The resemblance, as vague as it was, was unmistakable. "…Kakei…"

A slight look of surprise appeared on the man's face, though it quickly faded, "I see… So you do work for that coward…"

"You took him…" Rikuou said quietly, eyes not moving from the man once, "You took Kazahaya…"

"Rikuou Himura…" Amano said slowly, tasting each syllable, "You wouldn't happen to be a relative of Miss Tsukiko now, would you…?"

Rikuou's eyes widened, body jolting as he gasped, "Y…YOU-!"

Amano let out a small laugh, still keeping the gun in place, "Yes, I know all about it… Yes, I was one of those who played a part in her sudden departure…Though I think you should know…" His smile widened, eyes softening ever so slightly, "Right now… I really haven't any idea where she could be… Perhaps she really is dearly departed"

"DON'T LIE!" Rikuou roared, shutting his eyes tight.

"I may be a lot of things, Himura, but a liar is not one of them…"

Rikuou gritted his teeth hard, returning his gaze back to the man before him,"…I'll kill you… I swear… I'll kill you…"

"Honestly, what would my dear little brother think if you did that…?" Amano looked over the boy, smile remaining in place, "…You're a fascinating boy, Himura… Whilst I have met many others before now who are certainly more powerful than you by far… You seem to have something else that makes you much _much_ stronger…"

"Where is Kazahaya…?"

"Himura… Surely you hate them just a little…? Those who don't have powers… Those who persecute us… Didn't Kakei tell you? How they killed our mother trying to get to us…?" The hazel eyes sharpened, "He was such a coward… Still is… We're so superior to those fools, surely its our right to put them in their place…? I don't simply wish to do this out of revenge… No, I believe that one day it will be _us_… Us with powers beyond their understanding… It should be _us_ in control… Don't you think, Himura…?"

"Don't compare me to a bastard like you…" Rikuou growled, clenching his fists tight, "And still, you say this isn't out of revenge… Somehow that seems _exactly_ what its for…"

"Miss Tsukiko… She was attacked once, was she not…?"

"What?"

"You and Miss Tsukiko… Those people… They were afraid… They tried to hurt you, didn't they…?"

"How… How did you…!"

"If they had killed her… Can you honestly tell me you wouldn't want to get them back for what they had done…?"

Rikuou just scowled, clearly unnerved. "…"

"…Heh…" Amano's smile widened, "I prove my point… But you see, whilst we suffered the same, me and my brother… Whilst we both bore witness to our mother's slaughter… He refuses to play any part in my vision… That coward… He refuses to cause them any suffering at all…" He growled, lowering his voice as if to speak privately to himself, "Why did you leave it to _him_…? Why _him_ and not me…? That coward who wont lift a finger to avenge you…!"

The taller boy snarled, eyes narrowing. In a flash, the gun was blasted from Amano's hand, falling to the floor with a clatter, "YOU'RE THE COWARD!" He roared, taking another step forward, "You… aren't you ashamed of yourself? If you truly see the 'others' as superior, why do you prey upon them? Why do you use them like you do? The only thing you see as superior is _yourself_!"

Amano glowered, rubbing his hand, "Himura, just think about-"

"WHERE IS KAZAHAYA!"

In an instant, Amano found himself sent tumbling backwards, hitting the ground with a thud as Rikuou walked towards him. He groaned, pushing himself up.

The dark green eyes were ablaze, fiery in rage, "If you've done anything to him… If you've so much as harmed one hair on his head… I swear… I will break every bone in your body…"

"H…Himura…!"

"…" Rikuou leant down to grab the man's throat, tightening his grip until the satisfying sound of choking passed Amano's lips. He scowled, hauling the man up, "I'll ask you again… For the last time… Where is he…?"

Gradually, realising his situation was utterly futile, Amano raised a shaky hand to point in the direction of his room, Rikuou turning to glower before closing his eyes. "For your own good… You had better not be lying…"

There was a loud thud as Amano was thrown to the floor, gasping for breath.

Rikuou paused, regarding the fallen man for a moment before turning to head for the door that had been pointed to.

_Kazahaya…_

Finally… It was over…

There was a deafening bang.

Time seemed to stand completely still in the silence which followed… unmoving… Almost eerie…

The darker haired boy froze, eyes wide, pupils tight. In an instant the searing pain had hit his body. He gasped, collapsing to his knees with one hand clutching desperately at his shoulder, blood streaming from the wound as he gasped for breath…

Amano's laughter soon broke the silence, "You idiot… You are such a fool, Himura…!" He laughed, lowering the gun, "Turning your back like that… Had you forgotten there was a gun right beside me…?" Slowly, rubbing his neck, he rose to his feet, aiming the gun once again at the boy, "You've caused me a lot of grief, Himura… But still, I admire your efforts… I'm sorry that you came all this way for nothing…"

"_Hey…"_

"Ka…Kazahaya…."

"_I… I was wondering…"_

He flinched, forcing open his hazy eyes.

"…_If I… did something stupid, I mean… REALLY stupid… and ended up in a lot of trouble… would you help me out?"_

"…" the dark green softened, quivering.

"_I just wondered… if you would save me…"_

"Goodbye, Rikuou Himura…"

Like lightning Rikuou spun around, pupils shrinking. In a tremendous blast the gun smashed to pieces in Amano's hand. A second blast, sudden, sharp cracks as the man's finger's were each snapped in half, a strangled scream resounding from the man. Another blast, his arms twisting with a snap before he was finally sent crashing against the wall, crying out in agony.

Silence…

Rikuou shivered, collapsing to the ground with a thud as the sweat, the blood dripped from his face, each breath making him feel like his lungs could burst at any moment.

_Idiot… Kazahaya, how could you be such an idiot…?_

He forced a smiled through the pain, eyes still screwed shut…

_I'd rather die than see you suffer…_

..-..-..

Kazahaya moaned, slowly awakening.

_Rikuou…_

Gunshot… He was certain he had heard gunshot… But now it was so silent… This silence… This deathly quiet silence… It scared him… It made his heart pound hard with terror.

_Rikuou… Oh god, please be okay… Rikuou…_

He couldn't stand it. If anything had happened to him… If he had gotten hurt… If he were to ever loose him, he just… Didn't know what he would do… He felt so afraid… Life without him... Life without Rikuou… To never see him again… He felt he could die…

_Rikuou… Rikuou, I…_

With a creak the door was opened, footsteps approaching… Such heavy, weary footsteps…

Kazahaya tried weakly to raise his head, lips trembling with both pain and worry, "Wh… who are you…?"

Silence… A silence which felt like an eternity...

"…Kazahaya…"

He gasped, freezing. Th… That voice…

"R…Ri…"

A soft hand gently cupping his cheek, comforting…

"…Kazahaya…"

"Rikuou… Rikuou…" Kazahaya whispered, trembling in disbelief.

In an instant the blindfold was removed, light stinging the boy's amber green eyes… The ropes broken… His arms… His legs… Everything hurt so much…

"Kazahaya, I'm here…"

"Nnn…" Slowly the blinding light faded, eyes adjusting to that he had been starved of for so long… And that face… Features gradually coming into place… Face so cut and bruised… So bloody… But then… That expression… That look… Those dark green eyes so happy… So sad all at once… Above all else… So _relieved_… "Rikuou…" He sobbed, tears streaming down his face, "Rikuou… Rikuou…!"

In a flash he threw his arms around the other boy's neck, burying his face against his chest as the other embraced him tightly in return, one holding the other so strongly despite the agony being sent shooting through their bodies…. It was nothing. In their own world… At that moment there was no pain… No suffering…

"Rikuou… Rikuou I can't… I can't believe you really…" Kazahaya whispered through his tears.

Rikuou smiled in exhaustion, voice low, tired, "Idiot… You really think I'd just leave you…?"

Kazahaya smiled, still crying. They always had to be so stupid… It seemed that anything concerning the other had that effect. "…Thank you…"

"…But I think I should warn you…"

"H…huh…?" Kazahaya blinked, confused, "What… what do you mean…?"

"I mean…" Rikuou closed his eyes, resting his head against the other's as he moved one hand to stroke his lightish locks, "I don't think I'm going to be able to let you go…"

"And you call me an idiot…" the smaller boy said teasingly, tightening his grip on the other ever so slightly.

Another moments silence…

Rikuou opened his eyes, hazy with thought. It was sometime before he finally spoke, "…All of this… Its made me realise…."

"Realise what…?"

"…Just… how important you are to me…" Rikuou paused for a moment, considering just what it was he was going to say. Eventually he let out a small sigh, pulling away before cupping the smaller boy's face in both hands. He smiled, a little embarrassed as his eyes moved carefully over his face, taking in every feature in adoration, "… I love you…"

"Wh… wha, wha, wha…?" Kazahaya stuttered, going a deep shade of red, "What….?"

Rikuou couldn't help but laugh, regarding the stunned look being sent his way, "You heard me you idiot…"

"But…"

"And what about me…?" the taller boy's face softened, "Surely you like me just a little…?"

"I…" Kazahaya started mumbling incomprehensively, averting his eyes in embarrassment, "I… I, uh… Um…"

_At that moment…. _

_When I thought I had lost you… _

_Imagining life without you… _

_Even if it was just the thought… _

_I felt like my heart could break…_

He went silent, eyes quivering, "…I…"

"_Meeting again so many times… I… I mean… I feel kind of drawn to you… Its almost like we…"_

"…I think…"

"…_were supposed to meet…"_

"…I… love you…"

Rikuou smiled, giving a small sigh in exasperation, "Then everything's okay."

"Huh…?"

He closed his eyes, smile still firmly on his lips… But the pain and exhaustion were beginning to catch up with him, and everything seemed to be getting dimmer now…

_I feel like I'm dying… Dammit, I'm not dying… I just…_

He tilted the other's head back, leaning closer.

_I just need sleep… A lot of sleep…_

Carefully he pressed a tender kiss upon the other's lips, Kazahaya accepting tentatively.

_But not yet… First… First I have to get you out of here… I have to get you to safety…_

He flinched as he pulled away, clutching at his shoulder with a groan, "…kch…!"

"Ri, Rikuou..!" Kazahaya gasped, eyes widening, "What's happened…? What's wrong…?"

"I…Its not important…" Rikuou pushed himself to his feet, still clutching the wound where he had been shot, "Come on… We should get out of here… it's a long walk down…"

"Rikuou…" Kazahaya weakly got to his feet, swaying slightly before collapsing against the other, "Ah… I… I'm sorry… I'm so tired…"

The taller boy gave an affectionate smile, wrapping an arm around him to support his slender form, "Its okay… Its all over… so its okay now…"

"Rikuou, stop talking like that…!" Kazahaya turned his head angrily, clearly upset, "You make it sound like you're dying or something…"

"Not yet… I still have stuff to do…" Rikuou smirked, closing his eyes again, "Maybe later…"

"Rikuou! I swear, if you die on me, I'll… I'll…!"

The taller boy let out a low laugh, pulling the other closer against him, "I wont die… Okay…? I promise… So stop threatening me already…"

"Y…You'd better not!" Kazahaya huffed, swiping weakly at a few stray tears which had begun to trace a path down his already tear stained cheek. He smiled, closing his eyes and breathing shakily. He was drifting off now… The other's weight against him… Strong… Supportive… "Hey… Rikuou… where are we going…?"

"…Home."

..-..-..

Kazahaya blinked, eyes opening hazily. "H…huh…?"

Familiar… This room… The smell…

Gradually everything came into focus, amber green eyes adjusting to his surroundings. He blinked again, pushing himself up with a groan. Apparently he still ached… But no longer did he feel exhausted… It would seem he had rested well. Then… This place… He may have been a little disorientated, but there could be no mistake… It was the room above the Green Drugstore…

"Rikuou…?" He murmured, looking about nervously in search of the other, "Hey, Rikuou…?"

Finding no sign of the taller boy, he pulled away the bed sheets to find himself dressed in jeans and a t-shirt far too large for him, arms plastered and bandaged… Still some vague patches of bruised skin… Other than that he seemed completely healed. He stepped onto the ground, pressing his foot down experimentally before standing up completely, swaying slightly before regaining balance and stumbling forward, over to the curtain.

"Rikuou…?" He blinked as he pulled the cloth away, finding the shop's owner stood beside the other's bed - Rikuou laid unconscious, "U…um…"

Kakei smiled, turning to beam kindly at the boy, "I see you're finally awake… I've never known anyone to sleep quite that much…"

"How… How long was I asleep for…?" He asked timidly, resting a hand on the wall for support.

"About 53 hours now…"

"Th… That long?" Kazahaya said in surprise.

"Yes, you were really very weak when Rikuou brought you back… Looked like you hadn't been fed for days, you poor thing… You were quite bruised as well… And your wrists and ankles looked very sore…" Kakei turned back to Rikuou, lowering his voice in condolence, "…But… I'm sorry…"

"H…Huh…?"

"I'm afraid… Rikuou didn't have the same luck as you…"

_What…?_

Kazahaya's heart froze in his chest, eyes widening in disbelief.

He had heard it…. He _had_ heard it, but at the same time…

_No… That's…_

His world suddenly cracking like glass… shattering into a thousand pieces…

"He… He…"

"I'm sorry…" Kakei closed his eyes, speaking softly , "He did everything he could to save you… Right until the very end…"

"…_You really are an idiot…"_

"…Ri…Rikuou… is…" Kazahaya uttered in a stunned silence, voice barely a whisper, "…no…"

"…I'm very sorry…" the shop's owner walked slowly towards the door, giving Kazahaya a sympathetic smile, "I'll… leave you alone…"

Kazahaya just stared straight ahead, eyes unmoving from the other's body.

_Rikuou…?_

He stumbled forward, walking weakly to the other's bedside, his face frozen in disbelief.

"_I'd rather die than see you suffer…"_

"Hey… Rikuou…?" He whispered, tears already rising in his eyes, "…Rikuou…?"

Tentatively he reached out with trembling fingers to shake the other's shoulder, teardrops falling onto the sheets, "Ri…R…" He sobbed suddenly, the amber green tainted with sorrow, squinting as if in pain before he screwed his eyes shut, the tears streaming down his face in full force, "Rikuou! Rikuou, wake up! Wake up, dammit!" Both hands now, desperately shaking the other's shoulders, "RIKUOU!"

How could this have happened…? After everything they went through… After all that suffering… All the pain… How could things end, just like that…?

"Rikuou… Rikuou, no…"

_Don't leave like this… How could you just leave after everything we've been through?_

He gave a strangled cry, shaking his head.

_Don't leave me!_

In a flash the other grabbed his wrists, opening his eyes with a smirk. Kazahaya wasn't certain what happened next, but all he could remember was suddenly finding himself collapsed… Perhaps pulled down upon the other, gasping in shock, "Ri… What the…!"

"You are so damn hilarious when you get worked up…"

"Rikuou…?" Kazahaya pushed himself up, sat on the other's stomach, "Rikuou? But-!"

Rikuou grinned, still holding onto the other's wrists tightly, "Surprise…"

"You… YOU BASTARD!" He roared, struggling to get free to no avail, "I-I can't believe you'd do something so cruel! Do you have any idea how I just felt? YOU INSENSITIVE BASTARD!" He sobbed, tears still streaming down his face, "I hate you…!"

"Hey, stop that, you're getting me all wet…" Rikuou sighed, closing his eyes before pushing himself up, the other still sat on his stomach, "I'm sorry… Stop crying…"

"NO!" Kazahaya sobbed, rubbing at his eyes furiously.

The taller boy wrapped his arms around the other's waist, pressing his forehead against his, "I wont do it again…" He said softly, moving to kiss the other gently.

Kazahaya huffed as he leant away, turning his head indignantly, "Bu…but your boss said…!"

Rikuou laughed a little, "Welcome to the Green Drugstore… You'd better get used to the odd sadistic gesture…"

"You're both bastards…"

"I wouldn't say that if I were you…" his smirk widened, "Don't want to get fired now, do you…?"

"F…fired…?" The smaller boy blinked, slightly alarmed, "What do you mean, 'fired'…?"

"You work here now."

"What?"

"Kakei said you can work here now… And live here…" Rikuou moved one hand to cup the boy's face, staring back darkly, "…any problems…?"

Kazahaya stuttered, averting his eyes again, "Nn…no…" his lips twisted into a small smile, eyes narrowing hazily, "…Thank you…"

"Stop that, it doesn't suit you when you act all quiet like that…"

"…" The smaller boy paused for a moment, pensive, "…um…"

"What?"

"Umm…" He lowered his voice, mumbling, "…are you… Okay…?"

"…?" Rikuou looked surprised for a moment, regarding the other's embarrassed expression. Eventually he moved a hand to the boy's nose, flicking him lightly.

"Ah… Ow! What was that for!"

He smirked, closing his eyes, "That's better… Now I'm just fine…"

"…" Kazahaya glowered, rubbing his nose, "You're such a bastard…" He huffed, pulling his arms around the other's neck, "I hate you… Dammit, I could kill you…" He leant closer, brushing his lips against the other's, "…If I didn't love you so damn much…"

Rikuou smiled, embracing the other tightly to initiate a long and passionate kiss. Kazahaya flinched, moaning as he felt the other pressing so heavily against him. It ached… But at the same time it felt so warm… secure… It felt so hard to believe that only a few days ago he had suffered so much… The both of them…

"_Isn't this like a dream?"_

Kazahaya's lips curved as the kiss continued, smiling blissfully.

He had never even expected things to be this perfect… Ever since he had ran away… He hadn't expected to ever be happy, especially like this… Having aimed to live alone…Even if it had taken him a while to realise… Right now he was completely unafraid… This feeling…

He just wanted to say it over and over again…

_I love you…_

..-..-..

It was about a month or so later when the young lady had turned up at the Green Drugstore. At first Kazahaya hadn't recognised her - the previously blonde, almost platinum hair dyed a dark red….

He blinked, halting in his sweeping of the store, "Y…You're…"

The lady smiled kindly, tilting her head to the side, "Hello Kudou-kun."

"M…Miss Miyamoto…!" He gasped, stepping away as if he had half expected her to hit him, "H…How are you feeling…!"

She giggled at the boy's nervousness, beaming, "I'm fine…! Please, you don't have to look to scared…"

Kazahaya calmed, bowing his head sadly, "I… I'm sorry…"

Her amused smile softened, reaching out with a gloved hand to gently stroke the smaller boy's hair, "Its okay… Kakei-san explained everything to me…"

"But… Still, I'm so sorry…"

"…Kudou-kun, do you like animals…?"

"Huh…?" Kazahaya blinked, caught off guard by such a seemingly off topic question, "I… Yes, I like them…"

"You see… Just a few weeks ago I opened a pet shop a few streets away…" She winked, smile widening, "Do you know just how long I've wanted to do that…?"

Kazahaya went silent, shaking his head.

"For a long… _long_ time now…" She giggled again, clasping both her hands to heart as she continued in a soft, silky voice, "I didn't think I could ever be happy again… After everything that happened… But since I've found this direction… This reason to live my life… I've come to realise, when everything seems so awful… When you feel like things are at their worst … After that, it can all only really get better… Don't you think so, Kudou-kun…?"

Kazahaya stared, dumfounded. He was surprised… So surprised to hear all this… It made sense. It made _perfect_ sense…

"Y…yes…" He managed eventually, nodding with a bright smile, "Yes…!"

"So don't worry about it…!" the lady giggled, patting him on the head, "Its all okay now, right…?"

"Yes…!" Kazahaya bowed, smiling away, "Thank you Miss Miyamoto…!"

Kakei smiled from by the till as he observed the scene, Rikuou stood beside him.

"… I didn't kill him you know…" Rikuou said slowly in a low voice.

"I know."

"But what if he tries all of this again…? Don't you think he's going to be pretty angry…?"

"Oh, I think he's learnt his lesson…" Kakei's eyes sharpened, shifting to observe the taller boy, "His pride has been hurt really badly from all this…And even if he does try something so stupid again, I think it'll be a long time before he gathers enough power to reclaim his position…"

"… You should know… You and that bastard… I guess sadism runs in your family…"

"Please, Rikuou, don't compare me to that man…"

"Hahaha!" Came Saiga's booming laugher as he materialized as if from thin air, putting his arms around the shop's owner, "Sounds like an interesting man to me…! Maybe I should meet this older brother-"

"What ever do you mean by that, _Saiga_…?"

"Ahahaha, it was just a joke…!"

"I hope so."

Rikuou sighed, smiling to himself as he left the two to continue their dispute. Kazahaya was still bowing furiously when the lady finally waved farewell, leaving the store with a bright smile.

Kazahaya sighed, turning to find the other watching him before laughing, rubbing the back of his neck, "What? What are you staring at Rikuou?"

He sighed shaking his head with a smirk, "You're far too cute sometimes…"

The smaller boy grinned, bouncing over to throw his arms around the other, "Thanks…"

"Now get back to work."

"Huh…" Kazahaya huffed, a little disappointed, "If you're going to compliment me, you could at least be a little warmer about i-!" He was cut off as Rikuou kissed him suddenly… passionately… moving his lips hungrily against the other's with one hand moving to cup his cheek. It wasn't long before Kakei's sigh resounded from somewhere behind them, Saiga laughing away.

"Come on you two, back to work now…!"

"Ah, yes Kakei-san!" Kazahaya gasped as Rikuou pulled away, rushing to continue his clean up of the store. Grabbing the broom, he continued to sweep furiously at the floor, a little red in the face.

_Just having him around makes me do such embarrassing things…_

He sighed, glancing sideways to find the other watching him with his arms crossed, an affectionate smile curved upon his lips.

_Ah… I didn't think I could have ever been this lucky… I guess things really do only get better…_

He blushed harder, smiling back.

_And for now at least…_

Watching each other… no one but each other in this perfect world…

_This is my happy ending…_

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
